I'd do anything
by beaUtifuL miStakE
Summary: a story of conflit and love, Draco wants her to love him but he cant let her(i cant make summaries) please r/r
1. Here We Go Again

A/N- I just completely revamped this chapter because I realized it was too short and it needed to be better read it over because I added a lot more.  
  
Disclaimer~ the characters are J.K. Rowling's NOT mine!  
  
Chapter 1~ Here we go again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally it was sixth year. Hermione couldn't wait to start school again. The whole summer had been dull with out her wild best friends Harry and Ron. She was lost without attempting to make them stop doing their stupid antics even though she enjoyed them tremendously. Hermione was walking towards the passageway to platform 9 and 3/4. She was wearing faded jean capris and a light blue tank top. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had grown out of her Hermione was dragging her trunks to platform 9 and ¾ as someone behind her said, "Want me to take this?"  
  
Sure enough it was Harry and Ron. They gave each other a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you guys. What have you done this summer?" Hermione said breaking away from their embrace.  
  
"Well, we haven't been in too much trouble," said Ron lying through his teeth.  
  
"What have you been doing Mione?" Harry asked grabbing one of her trunks.  
  
"Well the usual, reading,"  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Ron said as the three of them went through the passageway to the Hogwarts express.  
  
"My God! What do you have in here Hermione? It's so heavy!" Ron said struggling to bring it on to the train.  
  
"Oh that has all my books in it,"  
  
"This huge thing for all - your - books," Ron said pushing the luggage up with a heave.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I'll take it," Hermione said as the trio boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll take five chocolate frogs and 2 packages of Bertie botts," Harry said handing the woman with the cart a handful of sickles.  
  
As soon as Harry sat back down the infamous Draco Malfoy walked in followed by his goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel. And who is this?" said Draco smiling looking Hermione up and down.  
  
'Oh my God! He doesn't realize who I am! This is hilarious!' Hermione thought to herself but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"That's Hermione you twit!" Harry said in disgust. "And don't look at her like that you pervert."  
  
Draco had an astonished look on his face but he immediately shook it off as he always does.  
  
"I'm sorry Potter, but you're mistaken, I don't waste my time with mudbloods." Draco said with a sneer on his face getting one last look at Hermione.  
  
"Get out of our compartment now you bastard!" Ron said as he nearly pushed him out.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to be here anyway." Draco said gesturing Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Great Hall looks just wonderful" Hermione said gazing up at the familiar bewitched ceiling and floating candles.  
  
"Looks the same as it always does" Ron said walking over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down the first years and exchange students walked into the Great Hall and the sorting hat began to sing its song.  
  
"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking Cap!"  
  
The students and professors applauded as the new students were sorted.  
  
Normally Hermione would pay attention to remember to welcome her new house members. But tonight was different. The entire time she felt as if someone was staring at her. She tried to ignore it but her mind was in another place. If she heard the sorting hat yell "GRYFFINDOR" she would look up and clap but she wouldn't catch the new house member's name.  
  
"Wow look at that new Ravenclaw girl" Ron said looking over to that table.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got your eye on someone this year Ron" Harry said winking at him.  
  
Hermione was barely listening, she felt so awkward.  
  
"Well now that the sorting is done we still have one last announcement." Professor Dumbledore stated. "The Prefects are,"  
  
There was a long, suspenseful pause. Hermione was so eager to find out. She had desperately wanted to be a Prefect since her very first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"From Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley"  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered for Justin who looked absolutely astonished at the moment.  
  
"From Ravenclaw, Mandy Brockelhurst"  
  
The Ravenclaws were now cheering for their Prefect who looked extremely proud.  
  
"From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy"  
  
The Slytherins were cheering for Malfoy as he arrogantly smiled as if he knew already that he would become a prefect. There was also a good amount of booing coming from the other tables (mostly from Gryffindor).  
  
"And from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger"  
  
The Gryffindors were cheering and clapping and whistling. It wasn't a surprise to them since they all knew Hermione was the number one candidate since, forever. Hermione was overwhelmed. It was an almost bittersweet feeling since she was so happy to be a prefect but she would need to be one with Malfoy.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin," said Dumbledore as mountains of food appeared on the tables.  
  
During the meal people kept going over to Hermione and congratulating her on her new title.  
  
"Well now, miss perfect is now little miss prefect," said Ron chuckling.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron" Hermione said flicking a little bit of potato at him.  
  
"Hey!" he said as it landed on his robes.  
  
"Now it is time for the Prefects to lead their houses up to the common rooms. Prefects come up here to receive the new passwords." Dumbledore said after everyone was stuffed from the enormous meal.  
  
Hermione walked up just like the other three prefects and received her password.  
  
"Congratulations" a familiar voice whispered into her hear. She turned to see who it was but the tall blonde boy already dashed over to his house and began leading them to the dungeons.  
  
"Alright, come along then" Hermione said leading her house up to their common room as she wondered why Malfoy would actually congratulate her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I think this version of the chapter is better. Give me your thoughts! 


	2. Potions Class

A/N- I'm sorry my chapter titles aren't good. I can't think of good ones. Give me some ideas. (I redid this chapter to)  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The months went by as they usually do in Hogwarts. Snape hated Ron, Harry and Hermione just as much as always and Hermione was striving to be perfect. But Malfoy was different. He was actually, kind of nice to Hermione. He even wasn't making fun of Harry and Ron as much. Besides dealing with homework and prefect duties, she had to deal with her two best friends gawking over girls. ("Just shut up and ask them out already!")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Guess what?" Harry said gleefully one day at lunchtime in the beginning of November.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I finally asked Cho Chang, and she said yes!"  
  
"Thank God. I don't think I'd be able to deal with you wishing you had her anymore," said Ron as he picked up a bread roll.  
  
"Congrats Harry," said Hermione  
  
"Do you know what," Ron said looking at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"Remember that exchange student who was made a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"The one in our Herbology class?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask her out" Ron said walking over to the Ravenclaw table with the exchange student giggling.  
  
"Well, love is in the air isn't it" Hermione said.  
  
"I guess so, you Prefects should plan a dance or something"  
  
"That's a good idea. I'm going to go back up to the common room to think about it" Hermione said walking out of the Great Hall to conjure up her ideas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Potions class that afternoon **  
  
"Today we will be learning the match-maker potion. I have already selected your partners." Snape said as the students groaned. They all knew he would make Gyffindor, Slytherin pairs. They could tell how much he enjoyed watching Gryffindors suffer having to work with their enemies.  
  
"Millicent and Ron, Harry and Crabbe, Seamus and Goyle, Hermione and Draco."  
  
Everyone seemed to be very displeased with his or her partners.  
  
Hermione was not looking forward to this. Whenever he could, Malfoy would torment her any way he could. However, this sort of worked out well so she could be able to mention her ideas for a ball to him. This way she would not need to meet him after class.  
  
"Now add your wormwood and asphodel, make sure your cauldron is just boiling, no large bubbles." Snape instructed as he walked around the numerous cauldrons. Soon Neville Longbottom's cauldron blew a cloud of black smoke into Neville's face. "NEVILLE!"  
  
"Umm, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" Malfoy said sneering.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should plan a ball. I have some ideas but I wanted to mention it to you and the others."  
  
"Well, I guess we could. We do need to plan something."  
  
"Alright I'll tell Mandy and Justin later."  
  
There was a lot of silence after that. Hermione was extremely diligent with mixing up the potion and Malfoy barely did anything except stirring the cauldron while Hermione picked up another ingredient. Malfoy was perfectly fine with this though. He knew he wouldn't get into trouble because, everything Snape is would be gone. The entire time Malfoy just starred at Hermione. He didn't know why but he was compelled to. He examined her soft brown curls, dangling just below her shoulder, and her warm brown eyes concentrating on the potion.  
  
"Now pour in the monksblood slowly," Snape said after fixing Neville and taking five points from Gryffindor for it.  
  
Malfoy had realized what he was doing and then decided to do what he always does, annoy her.  
  
"So Granger, who do you want your match to be? Your beloved Weasel?" Draco said smirking. He couldn't help making fun of her even though inside all he wanted was for her to love him.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I would not be surprised if no one showed up for you," Hermione said thinking that would happen to her.  
  
"That's impossible mudblood. I'm too gorgeous not to have a match."  
  
"Malfoy, your ego is so large that it must be taking over your brain, because that did not make any sense what so ever." Hermione said shaking her head at him and getting back to mixing her potion.  
  
Malfoy was about to say something but Snape cut him off, which was a good thing for him because he couldn't think of a good comeback.  
  
"Now to find your match your must have your name written on your parchment and throw it into the cauldron. You then have to look into the cauldron and instead of seeing your reflection you will see your match."  
  
"Well go Granger." Malfoy said handing her a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione wrote her name quickly to get this thing over with. She tossed it in and looked into the cauldron. Immediately she looked up. Malfoy must have been looking to because he was just as astonished as her.  
  
"Lets just keep this between you and I" Draco said.  
  
"Fine with me," Hermione said as class ended.  
  
As she walked out of the room she thought to herself:  
  
"How can Draco and I be made for each other?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N this chapter isn't that great but it will get better please r/r  
  
**What's Coming** ~The planning of the ball ~The ball 


	3. Planning Begins

Chapter 3-  
  
A/N-this chapter is completely new  
  
Disclaimer-the characters still aren't mine  
  
  
  
**Lunch Time after potions class**  
  
"So who was your match Mione?" Harry said before stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that," Hermione said trying to ignore him.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione," said Ron  
  
"Guess what? The Prefects are going to plan a dance. Isn't that great?" Hermione said trying desperately to change the subject. She couldn't have them find out. Ron and Harry would definitely have a hissy fit.  
  
"Really! That is great!" Harry said with excitement.  
  
"What is the theme?"  
  
"I don't know we need to have a meeting to discuss it. I actually need to mention it to everyone now" Hermione said getting up from the Gryffindor table. She laughed to her friends. They did not even notice she changed the subject and got away with it.  
  
Hermione walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Justin, we are going to have a Prefect meeting after lunch. Meet us outside of the Great Hall."  
  
"Alright see you then"  
  
Hermione went to Mandy and told her the same thing. Now was the part she wasn't looking forward to, telling Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing over here Granger?" Malfoy said giving her a disgusted look.  
  
"I just needed to tell you that we are having a prefect meeting after lunch outside the Great Hall" Hermione said starting to walk away  
  
"And trust me, I would rather eat slugs than come here willingly." Hermione said looking back at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Weasel has already done that!" Malfoy said as she walked away with Crabbe and Goyle snickering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch was finally ending so now Hermione could tell everyone about the ball.  
  
Once all of the Prefects were out of the Great Hall Hermione started talking about the dance right away.  
  
"I feel that we need a dance. Something to get everyone excited. Don't you think?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"What should we call it?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Well I'm not sure. I wanted to hear what you all had in mind."  
  
"Well, we should make a theme before we name it." Justin said  
  
"Yeah, any ideas?"  
  
"How about Mardi Gras?" said Mandy.  
  
"What is Mardi Gras?" said Draco.  
  
"It is a huge festivity where there are carnivals and masquerade balls a many parades. I think that would be great! We could call it the Mardi Gras Ball," said Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
"Lets go mention it to Dumbledore now," said Mandy as the four prefects walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This sounds like a marvelous idea," said Dumbledore standing up from his chair. "Now you all just need to plan it. You must have a day, time, attire, decorations, food and music. I would like this all to be planned out by next Friday, that gives you twelve days. I suggest you get to work on it." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor!" Hermione said appreciatively as the four of them walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office,  
  
"Alright, how about we go to the library after dinner to start planning it out." Hermione said. She was so excited to be planning this ball.  
  
"Sounds good, see you all then," Justin said walking off.  
  
"Okay," Draco said walking towards the dungeons.  
  
"See you later Hermione," Mandy said walking towards her common room.  
  
"This should be fun," Hermione said to herself wondering if she was being sarcastic or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library alone with her small crimson notebook in front of her. She had finished dinner as quickly as she could since she was so excited to get started on the plans for the Mardi Gras Ball. She began to think about decorations as Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he said in a way that was deffinetly not typical Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was looking at him strangely What's with him? He never calls me Hermione.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco said sitting across from her.  
  
"Since when do you call me Hermione?"  
  
"Well I thought it was your name"  
  
"Oh forget it." She realized it was pointless to argue with him.  
  
Finally Justin and Mandy came into the library.  
  
"Okay lets divide the work so we would get it done faster." Hermione said taking out a sheet of paper to write down the jobs.  
  
They started figuring out who would have which jobs the people would have. Finally they could came up with this:  
  
Day: Tuesday November 15 Time: 5:30 in the Great Hall  
  
Jobs  
  
Attire-Hermione and Mandy Food- Draco and Justin Decorations- Hermione and Draco Music-Justin and Mandy  
  
This plan seemed to be okay with everyone so they decided to begin working on the plans. For the next two days the pairs would work on attire and food. The two days after that they will work on decorations and music. On Saturday they will go over everything together and finally on Sunday give their ideas to the professors.  
  
Mandy and Hermione started right away on attire.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Mandy said sitting in the library with Hermione.  
  
"Yea, I can't wait." Hermione said looking at her notebook. The page was filled with ideas for costumes. They decided all of the people attending would wear a mask, which would be given to them just before the ball. This way they will all be disguised. (Mandy and Hermione thought that would be interesting) Everyone would be able to wear dressy muggle or wizard clothing (suiting the theme of course). The girls also jotted down the types of masks they would get. They were thinking of purples, blues, golds, silvers and deep reds. They wanted the masks to be covered in sparkles and rhinestones. Since they were done they started contemplating over what they should all wear. As the girls were talking Justin and Draco came to their table in the library.  
  
"Well it looks like your done," Malfoy said looking at Hermione's notebook.  
  
"Guess this means we will be able to get a head start on the other things tomorrow," Justin said excitedly. (He could not wait to work with Mandy; it was obvious he liked her.)  
  
"I guess we can meet each other here after dinner?" Hermione said looking over at Malfoy.  
  
"Sure, I guess," said Malfoy as if he didn't care. But he did. He was just as excited as Justin because he would get to be with Hermione working on decorations for three days, without Potter and Weasley or Crabbe and Goyle. It would be just him, Hermione and the library.  
  
A/N- these chapters are just setting every thing up. Please r/r I need ideas for chapter titles and stuff 


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters  
  
A/N- I'm not really sure what I want this chapter to be so I am just going along with it for now (hope it turns out okay)  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying for Transfiguration class. She was deep into her notes about the wand movements when Harry came down the stairs in his Quidditch uniform followed by the other members of the Quidditch team. Hermione had almost forgotten that Harry was Captain now and that Ron became the new chaser. There were some new members that Hermione did not recognize at all.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Hey," she said not even glancing away from her notes.  
  
"Oh you haven't met the new members have you?" Harry said gesturing to people.  
  
"This is Brendan, he is a third year and our new beater" Harry said pointing to a thin boy who was extremely muscular with light brown hair.  
  
"And this is Michael, he's and exchange student from the United States in sixth year with us, he is the other beater," Harry said gesturing to a tall boy with blond hair hanging loose over his head.  
  
"I sit behind you in Transfiguration class," the boy spoke to Hermione. She knew that he looked familiar. The boy had a sort of innocent twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you," Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"Well we have to go to the pitch, we have a game in two days," Harry said trying to coral his team to the porthole as if they were sheep.  
  
"She you later Mione" Harry said walking out of the common room.  
  
It was a Saturday so there were no classes. Hermione just sat in the common room doing her work waiting for dinner to come and go so she could work out the decorations for the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione finished her dinner quickly so she could get to the library as fast as possible. She did not want to work with Malfoy more but she wanted to start it quick so it could be done quick.  
  
Hermione walked into the library and noticed that Malfoy was already there. That's odd? Why would he be here so soon?   
  
"Hi Malfoy" Hermione said sitting in the chair across from Draco. "I guess we should get started."  
  
"Sure"  
  
The two prefects began working on the color scheme of the dance. Suddenly Draco grabbed Hermione's hand making her stop writing. She looked up at him with a question plastered on her face.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking at his hand grasping hers in disgust.  
  
"Er, I don't want us to hate each other. I mean, since we are prefects, and have to work together." Draco said taking his hand away from Hermione's.  
  
"I never hated you Draco. Ron and Harry do, but I don't. It's true that you can get me really angry and you can be so conceited that it is disgusting, but I never hated you."  
  
Draco looked astonished. He could have sworn she found him absolutely repulsive, but she didn't.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked finally looking up from his lap.  
  
"Really." Hermione said with a sweet smile on her face. Draco loved when she smiled like that.  
  
"Alright, lets get back to decoration plans. Should the napkins be blue or purple?" Hermione said breaking the awkward silence and getting the two of them back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after working on the decorations for the dance with Draco. He's been acting so strange lately. He's actually almost been, nice. She came up to the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the words "pickled pineapples" as the portrait swung open. She walked into the gold and crimson common room and saw someone sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
It was Michael, the new beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was sitting on the couch doing some homework.  
  
"Oh hi Michael." Hermione said continuing to walk up to her dormitory.  
  
"Wait, can you help me with this transfiguration homework?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Sure."  
  
She sat down next to him and asked her his question.  
  
"Oh that is so easy all you have to do is." Hermione said in her know-it- all way and started pointing at things in his notes as she kept rambling on and on. Michael wasn't looking at what she was pointing at; he wasn't even listening to what she was saying he was just listening to her voice. He stared at her the whole time she was talking.  
  
"Do you get it now?" Hermione said looking up at him.  
  
He broke out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. Thanks a lot Hermione."  
  
"No problem" she said as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and Michael's eyes followed her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is with me?" Draco thought to himself. "Why do I care if we get along or not? She's supposed to hate me and I'm supposed to make her hate me. What is with me? What if I like her? No I don't! I can't like her. That's impossible. Isn't it?" He sank into his bed and wondered about her. About how she made him feel  
  
  
  
A/N- I know this chapter is really short. I'm sorry : [  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
BriteGurlBlue- thanx : ]  
  
RomeGirl- don't worry I updated for you  
  
Tomzgurl77- thank you!  
  
FieldHockeyWriter- I'm sorry you don't like Draco/Hermione fics but you gave me an idea to add a new possible love for Hermione! Thank you for causing me to come up with the idea 


	5. Announcing and Flying Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters as much as I would love to (especially Draco : ] ) But the plot is mine  
  
A/N: I also don't know where this chapter is going to go but I hope it works :-\  
  
The four Prefects stood in Dumbledore's office in front of the wise old man and Professor McGonagall. They all proposed their plans for the ball to the professors. The professors were thrilled with their plans but Dumbledore still had a few announcements.  
  
"You all have done a marvelous job, I suppose we will have everyone choose their own dates?" said Dumbledore staring at the confused prefects. They obviously haven't thought about that.  
  
"Umm. How about there are no dates. I mean no one knows who everyone else is, since we will all have masks on anyway. You could tell people who you are at the ball, but you would not have to," said Hermione unsure of her plan, although she thought it seemed interesting.  
  
"That should work nicely Miss. Granger. Good idea," the wise old man said to Hermione with a twinkle through his moon shaped glasses.  
  
"There is one more thing I needed to mention to you all, " Dumbledore said staring at the Prefects. "You may have been wondering why you do not have your own common room. Well that is due to the fact we have still been renovating it to make it absolutely perfect for the four of you. You will be moving into it the day after the ball you have planned. That means Wednesday the 16th. Do not worry about packing your things for the common room change, the house elves will take care of that for you."  
  
This shocked the prefects. They expected to not have their own common room since they have not had one yet. "This should be interesting." Hermione thought to herself. "Living with Draco Malfoy. This year is going to be very interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the meeting Hermione crawled through the portal to the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting by the tall window with gold curtains extremely involved in a game of wizards chess. She strolled over to them and swung her legs over a comfy crimson armchair. Harry's queen just smashed Ron's knight into a million minuscule pieces. The trio shuddered at the thought being reminded of that same situation way back in their first year of school. That time all seemed so distant to Hermione. Since then they have gone through five Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, encounters with Voldemort, Neville constantly loosing his toad, Quidditch games upon Quidditch games and Malfoy doing whatever he could to make their time in Hogwarts unbearable. For some reason to Hermione Malfoy's evil sneer began to seem so foreign. After pondering this for a moment she finally made Harry and Ron realize she was there.  
  
"Hey boys."  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione," they said in unison watching Ron's bishop chuck pieces of Harry's pawn off of the board.  
  
"Dumbledore approved of the ball," Hermione said trying to make them interested.  
  
"That's good," said Harry non-enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione frowned and then realized how to make them look up. "And Dumbledore is making the prefects live together. That means I'll be living with Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Ron looked up instantly as Hermione was chuckling at her best friends.  
  
"What!" Harry said furiously.  
  
"If that slimy git touches you he is going to be so sorry," Ron said making a fist.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I wouldn't let him do anything," Hermione said still laughing walking up to her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore was announcing the ball tonight and Hermione was excited. She kept it a secret between her and her friends even though they had been pestering her constantly. When the trio got themselves situated at the Gryffindor table Dumbledore began his announcements.  
  
"I'm sure some have you have already heard that instead of the traditional Halloween ball the Prefects have planned for us a masquerade ball in the theme of Mardi Gras. For those of you who don't know, Mardi Gras is a large festival. The attire is dressy wizard or muggle clothing, preferably suiting the theme of the ball. You will also be given masks for the dance, hence the masquerade ball. We also do not want you to have dates because we want everyone to enjoy his or her time with everyone. You would not know if it were your best friend or worst enemies. The dance will be held on Tuesday the 15th here in the Great Hall. Now that I am done boring you all you may begin eating." Dumbledore said clapping once as the food appeared on the tables.  
  
"So why couldn't you tell us Mione?" Ron said with fake anger.  
  
"You know I couldn't"  
  
"Well it sounds like it will be fun," said Harry chewing on some pork.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. She felt as if someone were watching her again, just like the first day of school. She looked through the students and noticed Michael's eyes on her. He turned away instantly when he noticed she caught him. She could still see his cheeks reddening though. Hermione figured it was him staring at her but she did not notice that there was someone else still admiring her from afar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in her room alone contemplating over what she would wear to the ball. She had only two days left to decide. She was struggling over wearing wizard clothes or muggle attire. Her thoughts were drifting through different things. "Why is Malfoy acting so different?" "Does Michael like me?" "Why was he staring at me?" "Will the ball turn out good?" During these thoughts Hermione fell asleep in her clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time Draco lay in his bed with his arms folded behind his head resting on his headboard. He was thinking about the ball as well. His thoughts drifted to a new passion of his. It was all he could think about lately. Suddenly Pansy walked into his room.  
  
"Hi Draky." Pansy said in an annoying voice. Draco could not stand the girl anymore. Since they went to the Yule Ball together she was still convinced they were a couple.  
  
"When are you going to ask me to the masquerade ball?" Pansy said sitting next to Draco on his bed.  
  
"We are not supposed to have dates you twit!" Draco said getting up from his bed and leaving the room.  
  
Pansy was angry. She had noticed Draco had a passion. (No wonder since she stared at him all of the time.) She was so jealous and walked out of his room fuming and slamming the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael was also in his room but he was only thinking about Hermione. As soon as he came to Hogwarts he noticed her during their classes, Transfiguration especially, he would study everything about her. He loved the way her hair just lay over her shoulders and when light hit her hair she had very faint red highlights mixed in the brown. How could he get her to like him? He realized she saw him staring at him during dinner and he felt so embarrassed. He spent the remainder of the night thinking about Hermione.  
  
A/N- did this chapter turn out okay? Review and tell me  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! I wouldn't keep doing this if it weren't for you!  
  
TheLost1- thank you  
  
Jen Drake- thank you. His cauldron said Hermione because her match was him so his match would be her too. Sorry I didn't say it in the story :- \ whoops 


	6. The Masquerade

Disclaimer- As much as I would love to own the Harry Potter characters sadly, I don't. The amazing genius JK Rowling does  
  
A/N- it's dance time! I've had this planned for the longest time but I needed to get the other chapters done to be ready for this. I didn't have the patience to wait for the reviews either  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
It was finally the day of the Masquerade Ball. The girls were all running around the school giggling. After lunch that day classes were cancelled because they knew everyone wouldn't come anyway. Instead the girls ran straight to their dormitories to start getting ready for the ball. Hermione was in her room watching Parvati and Lavender run around the room in frantics.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't find my shoes!" Parvati said digging through her closet.  
  
"You are wearing them Parvati!" Hermione said as she looked down at her feet then smiled looking very embarrassed.  
  
"Why aren't you running around?" Lavender said as Hermione was curling the strands of hair that were left out of Lavender's bun.  
  
"Well we do still have four hours until the ball." Hermione said nearly burning her finger on the muggle curling iron she had.  
  
"Four hours! That's it! Oh my God! Oh My God!" Parvati said freaking out even more.  
  
Hermione used all her strength not to laugh at her friends scampering around the room. Parvati was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue sheer shall. She wore her hair half up and half down with the part that was up in a bun with loose curls hanging down. Lavender war a crimson gown with a v-neck line with a bow in the back. Her hair was tossed up into a bun with spiral curls hanging down everywhere. Lavender and Parvati were spraying sparkles in their hair when Hermione went into her closet and took out a garment bag and walked to the bathroom to get changed. An hour and a half later Hermione walked back into the room.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were stunned. She looked gorgeous. She wore a deep purple (she planned it to match the colors of the ball). It had a square neckline and the dress was tight until it hit her hips where the dressed flowed out. The back went low with criss crosses of gold going up her back. On the bottom of the dress there was a gold embroidered rose, which accented it perfectly. She straightened her hair and put an enchantment on it, which made it shine when the light hit it. She wore very natural looking make-up making her look like a princess.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.  
  
"You look great!" Her two friends squealed hugging her.  
  
"Thank you, you both look amazing," she said smiling at them.  
  
Suddenly packages appeared on each of their beds. Parvati and Lavender shrieked as they ran to open them. They knew these packages held their masks. Hermione assured them a million times that they would be beautiful and were made to match their out fits.  
  
Hermione opened her box. Her mask was exquisite. It was made to fit over the top of her nose and around her eyes. It was covered in gold sparkles and on the outer edge were purple sequins. On the outside corner where her eyes were there were two rhinestones. She picked it up slowly and on its own it attached to her face. She turned around and looked at her friends.  
  
"You ready?" Lavender asked her.  
  
"Yep," she said as they exited their room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron met up in the Gryffindor common room. Even thought they were wearing mask they knew who each other were right away. The trio walked down to the Great Hall together with Harry and Ron staring at Hermione the whole time. They were amazed by how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Ready guys?" she said turning around to them before entering the Great Hall. It looked magnificent. The ceiling was enchanted with fireworks booming all over but they were silent. Confetti was falling from the ceiling and disappearing just above everyone's heads. There were gold and purple streamers framing the hall with green and royal blue streamers dangling from the ceiling. The small round tables covered with purple, green, gold and blue table clothes were covered with mountains of Mardi Gras beads in those colors. It was truly a sight to see.  
  
"This is amazing Hermione. Are you sure you planned this?" Ron said staring at the fireworks on the ceiling.  
  
"Well Draco helped me," Hermione said as Harry got a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Quickly the room filled with students who gasped at how amazing the Great Hall looked.  
  
"It seems to me that most of us have arrived," Dumbledore said standing up at the staff table. It was transformed to look like a parade float. "I think we should all thank the prefect for planning this wonderful event for us," he said as the crowd roared with cheer and Hermione beamed. "Now let the festivities begin!" he boomed as a popular wizard dance song began playing. Hermione, Ron and Harry danced to the song and then decided to go get some food since they missed dinner. They left the buffet and chose to sit at a table draped in a royal blue tablecloth. The trio ate and talked for a little while and then the boys announced they were going to attempt to find their girlfriends among the masks.  
  
Hermione sat alone sipping some punch when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. A tall boy now stood in front of her. He wore a royal blue lined in gold. His mask was coved in blue sequins with gold sparkles glinting every once in a while. It matched his hair wonderfully, which was blonde and fell into his eyes, which were a slate blue that made her feel warm.  
  
"May I have this dance?" the boy said offering her his hand. His voice almost sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Yes you may," she said giving him her hand and walking to the dance floor with him.  
  
The Cha Cha Slide by Casper was playing and the pair danced to it next to each other. Hermione's partner seemed very unsure of himself but she told him to just listen to the music and it will tell you what to do. Eventually he got the hang of it and once the song ended he wanted more. The next song was a slow song.  
  
The other couples were dancing and they just stood there.  
  
"Do you want to?" Hermione said looking up at him.  
  
"Alright," He said putting his hands around her waist and she clasped her hands behind his neck.  
  
~~All I am, All I'll be  
  
~~everything in this world  
  
~~All that I'll ever need  
  
~~is in your eyes  
  
~~Shining at me  
  
The couple stared at each other. He knew who she was but she had no clue. But for some reason she felt like she knew him for her whole lifetime.  
  
~~When you smile I can feel  
  
~~All my passion unfolding  
  
~~your hand brushes mine  
  
~~and a thousand sensations  
  
~~Seduce me cause I  
  
Hermione for some reason felt so comfortable around him and she couldn't understand it. She became less tense and he pulled her body closer to him not removing his eyes from hers.  
  
~~I do Cherish you  
  
~~for the rest of my life  
  
~~you don't have to think twice  
  
~~I will love you still  
  
~~from the depths of my soul  
  
~~It's beyond my control  
  
Hermione lost knowledge of what she was doing and she brought her body closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder and she so much comfort.  
  
~~I've waited so long to say this to you ~~If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
~~I do  
  
~~in my world, before you  
  
~~I lived outside my emotions  
  
~~didn't know where I was going  
  
~~'Till that day I found you  
  
Harry and Ron were staring at her as they danced with their partners.  
  
"Who's he?" Ron mouthed nudging his head toward the couple.  
  
Harry shrugged as they watched their best friend dance with someone they did not know.  
  
~~ How you opened my life  
  
~~to a new paradise  
  
~~in a world torn by change  
  
~~Still with all of my heart  
  
~~'Till my dying day  
  
Hermione felt as if everything was perfect and she didn't want this to end. It was so strange, to feel comfortable around someone who's name you didn't know.  
  
~~If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
~~I do  
  
~~Oh, I do  
  
The song ended but Hermione and her dance partner still held onto each other. They eventually realized the song ended.  
  
"Want to go take a walk?" he said.  
  
"I'd love to," Hermione said taking his hand and following him out the door.  
  
Even outside it looked marvelous. Fire works were shooting in the sky amongst the stars and all of the stone benches and railings were draped with Mardi Gras beads. They walked down the staircase and sat down on the last step. The couple sat for a moment before Hermione asked the question she had wanted to ask for a while now.  
  
"Umm. may I ask who you are," Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"I'd rather not say. But you could call me SAM, it stands for something. You will figure it out eventually Hermione."  
  
That caught Hermione by surprise.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I'd know who you are, where ever you are. How can anyone miss your beauty?" he said making Hermione's cheeks turn red.  
  
Hermione eventually broke the silence (she hates it when it is silent). "It sure looks beautiful tonight."  
  
"Yes, you do look beautiful," Sam said to her. She looked up and realized he had been staring at her. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips met softly and then parted. He went back in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Hermione felt comforted as his tongue wiped against her lips. Firework in pink, red and purple erupted in the sky. Hermione felt as if everything was perfect and she didn't really know who this person was.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sam said breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind," she said smiling at him. Suddenly they heard Dumbledore booming from inside the great hall.  
  
"Now, to my dismay the ball is coming to an end and our final song must play,"  
  
They heard a group sigh and decided to go and dance the last dance. The words seemed to fit what Hermione was feeling perfectly.  
  
~~What if I told you  
  
~~it was all meant to be  
  
~~would you believe me  
  
~~would you agree  
  
Sam put his arms around her waist and she loosely put her arms over his shoulders.  
  
~~It's almost that feeling  
  
~~that we've met before  
  
~~so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
~~when I tell you love has come here and now  
  
He slowly pulled her into his body and looked down at her honey eyes sparkling up at him.  
  
~~A moment like this  
  
~~some people wait a lifetime  
  
~~for a moment like this  
  
~~some people search forever  
  
~~for that one special kiss  
  
Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. It was ironic, but for some reason she felt as if she loved him, but she did not know who he really was.  
  
~~Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
~~some people wait a lifetime  
  
~~for a moment like this  
  
He was so happy it could not be explained. This is what he had wanted for some time but he knew he couldn't have it. Now he had it and he wanted this song to last forever so she would never leave his arms.  
  
~~Everything Changes  
  
~~but beauty remains  
  
~~something so tender  
  
~~I can't explain  
  
~~well I may be dreaming  
  
~~but still lie awake  
  
~~can we make this dream last forever ~~And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
Harry and Ron stared at their best friend. She was in the arms of a person they didn't know. They hadn't seen her almost the entire dance but for some reason she looked happier then she had ever been before.  
  
~~A moment like this  
  
~~some people wait a lifetime  
  
~~for a moment like this  
  
~~some people search forever  
  
~~for that one special kiss  
  
~~Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
~~some people wait a lifetime  
  
~~for a moment like this  
  
Hermione looked up at Sam and joined his lips in the most passionate kiss the ball had seen. It seemed like magic but they knew it was all natural. It was so pure and the song only heightened it. They both felt as if everything was absolutely perfect and nothing could change it. They were absolutely stunned that something like this was happening to them.  
  
~~Could this be the reign of love above  
  
~~I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
~~so let me tell you this  
  
~~some people wait a lifetime  
  
~~for a moment like this  
  
Harry and Ron stood there awed their best friend in the entire world was kissing this person they did not even know.  
  
The song ended but the couple stood there holding each other.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," Sam whispered in her ear and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait, who are you?" she said trying to run after her version of Cinderella but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She walked back into the Great Hall disappointed and was met by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Who was that you've been with all night?" they said almost angrily.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
A/N- did you like it? This was such a long chapter for me. I really surprised myself. Please review! :] 


	7. Room Change and the Letter From SAM

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Harry Potter characters : [  
  
Chapter 7~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up to sunlight peering through a window. She had a mostly sleepless night tossing and turning trying to figure out who the person she danced with was. Suddenly a realization came to her; it was her last night sleeping in Gryffindor house. Today she was moving to the Prefect common room.  
  
She slipped of her bed and went to get clothes on but it was all gone except her robe. Unwillingly she walked down to her common room and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for her with her trunks.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must bring you to your new common room." Harry and Ron were playing exploding snaps and she said goodbye to them.  
  
Hermione silently followed McGonagall up to the fifth floor and a picture of Cinderella and Prince Charming. The other three prefects stood there with their house leaders and Dumbledore.  
  
"The password is frog fritters (A/N- don't ask)," Dumbledore said as the portrait opened. The prefects were guided into a beautiful room. In the middle of the room as a roaring fireplace with a rug in front of it with the Hogwarts symbol on it. Surrounding the carpet were four couches, each with the color of its owners house. In the back of the room were humongous bookcases with ladders for each. There were two desks and rocking chairs. The far wall was bewitched like the ceiling in the Great Hall but you saw all of the grounds. On the left wall were huge tapestries with the house symbols and underneath the tapestries were staircases for each prefect's room. Also there were portraits of the founders scattered across the walls leading to the house common rooms. They all stared in awe at the room.  
  
"Now you can see why it took us so long," Dumbledore said smiling at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione after glancing at the books in their library (which she read a good portion of already) ran up to her bedroom. She gaped as soon as she walked in. There was a queen size bed with a silk crimson comforter and silk gold pillows. The canopy was draped in gold satin with sheer white curtain surrounding the bed. Behind her bed was an enormous bay window looking out onto the lake with the majestic mountains behind it. On the far side of the room was a sliding translucent glass door. She opened it and found an enormous closet. It seemed to be half of the size of her room already. She walked out of her closet smiling broadly and then entered another door on her left. She was amazed. It was a bathroom. A GIANT bathroom. The floor was white marble. To her left was a huge crimson marble counter with a mirror covering the back wall. Across from the mirror was a large shower (with the kind of thing that makes the water massage you). On the right side of the room was an enormous Jacuzzi tub with candles surrounding it. The walls surrounding the Jacuzzi were painted like a beach scene. In a small alcove the side stood a porcelain toilet (A/N- I'm sure you do not want to hear much about that).  
  
Finally leaving her marvelous room she walked back down to her new common room. She saw the other prefects with their jaws down to the floor assuming their rooms were similar to hers.  
  
They all walked over to their personal couches and sank into them.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, breakfast is in just half an hour," Dumbledore said exiting the common room.  
  
Hermione went back up to her bedroom as the others did to get changed and thought to herself, "I suppose living here won't be so bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After changing into her Hogwarts robes Hermione met up with the other prefects and walked down to the Great Hall with them. The whole way Hermione and Mandy talked about how wonderful the common room is. The quartet walked in just as the food appeared on the tables. Hermione assumed her seat at her Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron.  
  
"So how's the room?" said Harry eagerly.  
  
Hermione told her best friends all about how beautiful it was, trying as best she could to make them not feel bad about their living quarters, however she did not succeed.  
  
"Man, I wish I were a prefect," Ron said grabbing a piece of bacon.  
  
"By the way, are you sure you don't have any idea who that guys was at the masquerade?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Hermione said trying to think of who it could possibly be.  
  
"Well you must get along pretty well for you to be kissing him like that," Ron said moving his tongue around outside of his mouth making him look like a completely idiot.  
  
"Oh shut up,"  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" Harry seemed so determined to figure this out. He wanted Hermione that she could trust. Not like Krum who she caught "massaging" another girls tonsils. This guy seemed decent so he figured he needed to find him for Hermione's sake.  
  
"He told me to call him SAM, but the letters stand for something, you know an acronym," Hermione said trying to figure out what it could possibly stand for.  
  
"Well that's helpful, there's only like, agabagillion possible combinations!" Ron said obviously feeling it was hopeless to find out.  
  
"Oh shut up. Could you at least try to help her out?" Harry said going into deep thought.  
  
The trio thought about it for a while.  
  
"I know!" Ron said with Harry and Hermione staring at him yearning for the answer. "Stupid Ass Malfoy!"  
  
They all laughed at this. By now the hall was starting to empty and the needed to get their thing for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long, exhausting day of classes Hermione walked into her common room, greeted Mandy and plopped on her couch. As soon as she sat an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on her and swooped out. She cautiously opened it.  
  
~  
  
Princess Charming (a.k.a. Hermione)  
  
I'm sorry I did not tell you who I was at the masquerade but I do not want to embarrass myself. I just want you to know that last night was one of the most enjoyable nights of my life. Thank you for sharing it with me.  
  
~Another day is going by~  
  
~I'm thinking about you all the time~  
  
~But you're out there~  
  
~And I'm here waiting~  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Cinderella (a.k.a. S.A.M. [try to figure it out])  
  
~  
  
"Simple Plan" Hermione said out loud after reading the letter smiling broadly.  
  
"What?" Mandy said pooping up from her homework." Who's that from?"  
  
"Cinderella,"  
  
"What?" Mandy said looking at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"He is the boy I danced with at the masquerade. He's Cinderella because I don't know who he is. For some reason I cant get him out of my mind. It's so strange but for some reason I feel like I have known him forever," Hermione explained to Mandy before going up to her room and placing the letter on her vanity. She now wanted to find him even more than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- another short chapter but I just can't put out long ones. You guys are probably thinking of who S.A.M. is but I have two possibilities so I may change it : D (so mean of me sorry) Please keep reviewing and I would be glad to use any input you give me. ~ 


	8. SAM is Revealed

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters!  
  
A/N- Yep, I don't know what to do with this chapter either (somebody has writers block :] ) Please keep doing reviews. Oh and if you think you know who S.A.M. is it is very possible that you are wrong. (I'm still not really sure what I am going to do with that either)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Mandy and Justin sat in their new common room waiting for Draco to "grace them with his presence" so they could actually start working on the Christmas Ball.  
  
After about half an hour Draco finally came down from his bedroom.  
  
"Where were you?" Justin said as all of them looked at him.  
  
He paused for a second. "Doing my hair," he said sitting down next to Justin.  
  
Just as he sat down an owl swooped down over Hermione and dropped a letter on her lap. She opened up and glanced at it realizing who it was from. She chose not to read it because it would take her mind away from planning.  
  
"Alright, what do you think about decorations?" Mandy said holding a pad of paper.  
  
The group paused looking as if they were in deep thought.  
  
"Hey, what if we had it outside. You know in the snow. We could have ice skating on the lake," Hermione said with excitement.  
  
"That is a great idea!" Mandy said writing it on her pad.  
  
They continued planning and finished as it was nearing midnight. However Hermione quickly ran up to her room and lied on her bed to read her letter from S.A.M.  
  
~  
  
Dear Princess Charming,  
  
I assume you still do not know who I am. If you wish to write me back please leave your letter by your bedroom window. My owl will find it. I am still afraid to tell you who I am.  
  
~And I wrote this letter in my head~  
  
~'Cuz so many things were left unsaid~  
  
~But now you're gone~  
  
~And I can't think straight~  
  
I want you so much but it is killing me not to be able to.  
  
With endless love,  
  
Your Cinderella  
  
~  
  
Hermione lay in her bed smiling placing the note on her nightstand. Soon she opened her drawer and took a piece of parchment and scribble a letter.  
  
~  
  
Dear Cinderella,  
  
Why can't you tell me? I have no clue how to figure it out! I want to know who you are. Can you please tell me?  
  
~I'm standing on a bridge  
  
~I'm waitin in the dark~  
  
~I thought that you'd be here by now~  
  
~There's nothing but the rain~  
  
~No footsteps on the ground~  
  
~I'm listening but there's no sound~  
  
~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?~  
  
~Won't someone please take me home~  
  
~It's a damn cold night~  
  
~Trying to figure out this life~  
  
~Wont you take me by the hand~  
  
~take me somewhere new~  
  
~I don't know who you are~  
  
~but I'm, I'm with you~  
  
Love,  
  
Princess Charming  
  
P.S.- thank you for the wonderful time at the ball  
  
~  
  
Just as Hermione placed her letter to S.A.M. on her windowsill a snowy white owl flew right outside her window. She opened the window and allowed the bird to come in and take the letter. As soon as it came it left. Hermione stuck her head out of the window to try to figure out where the messenger came from but the creature was nowhere in sight. Hermione stuck her head back in and closed the window. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep with thoughts of S.A.M. lingering in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the day Harry and Ron joked with Hermione about who S.A.M. could possibly be.  
  
"Oh I bet its Neville," Ron said as Crabbe tripped Neville in the hallway.  
  
"No it is not. S.A.M. had blonde hair," Hermione said getting annoyed at him.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it is that fat third year over there?" Harry said pointing as him and Ron were literally about to roll on the floor. The boy wearing Ravenclaw robes was literally being rolled down the hall by a few hysterically laughing fourth year Slytherins.  
  
"He wasn't fat either!" Hermione said fuming. "He was skinny and tall and really nice. Ugh, you guys will make fun of me no matter what."  
  
"No we wont," Harry said trying not to grin.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course we will!" Ron said quickly receiving an elbow in his stomach.  
  
"Well you guys are so supportive," Hermione said walking into the Great Hall with the boys on either side of her. Tonight they were announcing the Christmas Ball. That was the other thing Harry and Ron had been bugging her about. Finally they would only have one reason.  
  
"Attention please," Dumbledore said causing the room to hush. "Our prefects have planned for us a Christmas Ball. However, this year it will be different from any previous year. The prefects have chosen to hold the ball," he stood there leaving a long, suspenseful pause. Dumbledore has a great way of making a cliffhanger. "Outside." He finished. The crowd gasped and after the moment of shock started cheering.  
  
Once the crowd hushed again Dumbledore continued, "The ball will be held on December twentieth, the day before winter recess. Now everyone may begin eating!" Dumbledore said and the students began to talk about the ball.  
  
"This sounds cool," Harry said. "I'm going to ask Cho to it right now."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go ask Emily," Ron joined Harry walking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Alright, I'm just going to eat a little bit and then go back up to the common room and start working on Transfiguration homework." Hermione said quickly gulping up her food. She quickly finished her dinner and rushed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. She didn't know but S.A.M. was watching her the whole meal trying to gain the courage to ask her to the Christmas ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had been sitting at her desk in her enormous room for two hours. She had now moved onto her Charms homework and then she heard a tapping on her bedroom window. She turned around and saw a snowy white owl holding a note. She let the owl in and as soon as she took the note it flew away. She opened it and automatically knew who it was from.  
  
~  
  
Dear Princess Charming,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. I understand that you really want to know so we should meet. How about ten minutes before Herbology begins outside of the school? I will understand if you do not wish to start a relationship with me but I do think you have the right to know who I am.  
  
~This could be the one last chance~  
  
~To make you understand~  
  
~I'd do anything~  
  
~Just to hold you in my arms~  
  
~To try to make you laugh~  
  
~Somehow I can't put you in the past~  
  
~I'd do anything~  
  
~Just to fall asleep with you~  
  
~Will you remember me?~  
  
~'Cuz I know I won't forget you~  
  
I can't wait  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Cinderella  
  
~  
  
Hermione grew extremely excited. She was finally going to meet S.A.M. Well she already did but this time she will actually know who he is. She lay down in her bed thinking about it. She had herbology with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and obviously Gryffindors. She automatically ruled out Slytherins since they would NEVER even think about liking a Gryffindor. She was trying to figure out who it could possibly be and what S.A.M. stands for. Eventually she decided to try to go to sleep because she figured the sooner she slept the sooner she would wake up, then the sooner she woke up the sooner she would get to meet him. She slept restlessly but eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: now I was seriously thinking about leaving you here but I am trying very hard to make long chapters so I am going to continue)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up right away and got dressed immediately. She practically pulled the other prefects out of bed so she could get down to breakfast as fast as she could. She basically swallowed her breakfast in one gulp and all Harry and Ron could do was stare at her. They had never seen her eat that much for as long as they have known her. It was as if she was a pig like Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What is with you?" Ron said to her staring like she had five heads.  
  
"Oh, I'm in a rush," Hermione said grabbing her Herbology books and standing up from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"May I ask where?" Harry said grinning.  
  
"I just have to ask Professor Sprout something," she said running off without letting the boys ask any more questions. But Harry and Ron were not the only people who noticed Hermione left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stood outside of Hogwarts tapping her foot waiting eagerly for S.A.M. to come. She chose to turn away from the school so she would not see him come out and he would introduce himself. She could not take it. She was very close to peeing in her pants, which would not be a pleasant way to reacquaint with S.A.M.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around and bumped heads with who she believed was S.A.M. The two fell on the ground with Hermione only seeing his hair blow from falling on his arse (A/N: god I love that word it is so much fun to say) onto the grass.  
  
"Ohh," Hermione groaned thinking to herself 'How come I have to be such a retard right now? Why? Why? Why me?'  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sitting back up. She saw a shy, smiling face staring back at her.  
  
"Umm. I kind of need to tell you some things Hermione," Michael said looking very embarrassed. (A/N: remember the guy on the Quidditch team, the beater?)  
  
"Yes," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of your Secret Admirer," he said not looking at her anymore.  
  
"Oh how stupid am I," Hermione thought to herself. "S stands for secret, A stands for admirer and M stands for Michael." Then he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"And, well, I've kind of had a crush on you for a while and I was wondering,"  
  
"If I will go out with you? Of course," Hermione said smiling at the surprised look he had on his face.  
  
Michael stood up and then offered a hand to help her up. As Hermione was lifted Draco came up to the couple.  
  
"Aww, how sweet," he said sneering at their intertwined hands.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Leave us alone!" Michael said. It seemed he gained confidence around Hermione. He was usually very timid otherwise.  
  
"Don't worry. You mudbloods aren't worth the time of day," Draco said turning around walking towards Herbology class.  
  
Almost as soon as Malfoy left Harry and Ron came out of the castle.  
  
"Well, do we have a new couple in our midst?" Harry said grinning at his two friends.  
  
"Yup, it seems like we do," Hermione said as the four Gryffindors walked towards their class with Hermione's hand still clutched to Michael's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you guys think? Were you surprised that S.A.M. was Michael? I don't know but if I were reading it I would of thought if could have been someone else. Oh well. Please review!  
  
~ 


	9. An Announcment and a Kiss

Disclaimer: can't you get it through your head? JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I do NOT!  
  
A/N- I seem to have a tendency to just write chapters without knowing what I am going to do with them. :] I have got to stop this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in the common room trying to work on homework but his mind lingered off to other things. Today he was walking out to Herbology and saw Hermione and that kid Michael holding hands. He was angry but he controlled himself and instead made a nasty comment or two. He felt like he was stabbed in his heart repeatedly. There was nothing he could do. She sat on her couch smiling. She was probably thinking of Michael and thoughts of Draco would never be in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat on her couch trying to work on her Herbology homework that she was given today. However, she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't help thinking about Michael. She was so happy to know who S.A.M. was, but she really did not think it would be him. Then again she wasn't sure who she thought it was. She also couldn't help noticing how sad Draco looked sitting on his couch. She also thought it was kind of creepy how he was staring at her but he just chose to ignore it. Mandy and Justin were sitting on the floor leaning on Justin's couch. Wait! She is basically sitting on him! 'Oh what a cute couple they make' Hermione said smiling to herself. Finally she went back to her homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**The Next day at lunch**  
  
"Oh, and one last thing." Dumbledore said finishing his announcements. "I need the Prefects and the heads to see me after you are done with your meals. Thank you."  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned on Michael in exhaustion, "What will it be about now?"  
  
Hermione quickly finished her lunch and left her seat waving to Michael, Harry and Ron, " See you in Transfiguration."  
  
Hermione walked up to Dumbledore at the head table with Cho Chang and Rodger Davies (A/N: the heads) and she stood waiting for the other three prefects to join them. When they did Dumbledore said, "Come this way."  
  
He led the group to the far right corner of the Great Hall. He tapped on the stones in a pattern that none of them could remember and an opening appeared. In the opening was a portrait of Merlin.  
  
"Why hello Albus, password please."  
  
"Fidgeting Follies," Dumbledore said as the portrait swung open.  
  
They walked into a small office and stood in front of the desk Dumbledore sat at. They all stood anxiously to see what he was going to say.  
  
"I am aware that al of you are looking forward to the Christmas Ball," Dumbledore began. "However I still have one request. It is a tradition that heads go together and prefects go together."  
  
Hermione's and Draco's jaws dropped to the floor. Cho and Rodger got along okay even though she was dating Harry and Mandy and Justin were dating so that meant Hermione and Draco would have to go together.  
  
"He can not be serious!" Hermione thought. "Michael will die."  
  
"What the hell? Now Potty and Weasel and now her boyfriend are going to beat the shit out of me. This is just dandy." Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
"I understand that you may not want to do this," Dumbledore said staring at Hermione and Draco. "But, it is my only request. You will only have to share the first dance and sit at a table with each other. You can spend the rest of the night with whomever you wish. Now I believe you have classes so run along now."  
  
Draco and Hermione stormed angrily out of the room and got to their next class faster than either of them had ever before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Hermione, when do you ant me to pick you up for the ball?" Michael said holding Hermione's waist.  
  
"You wont be," she said looking at her feet.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Dumbledore insisted that prefects go together. I'm stuck with Draco,"  
  
"You can't be serious,"  
  
"Oh don't worry it gets better. I have to share the first dance with him,"  
  
"If he does anything to you he dies,"  
  
"I already figured that out," Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron's angry faces and clenched fists.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was walking in the fifth floor hallway when someone came up in front of him.  
  
"Hey Draky," Pansy said batting her eyelashes making Draco want to puke. "Since you ditched me at the last ball-"  
  
"First of all I didn't ditch you since you could not have dates for that ball and second of all I personally wouldn't have wanted to go with you anyway," Draco interrupted.  
  
"Well anyway," Pansy said trying to ignore what he just said to her. "Will you ask me to this one."  
  
"Prefects have to go together."  
  
"Oh, so will you go with me?"  
  
"Sometimes you are just as dense as Goyle," Draco said walking away from the git.  
  
"Okay, so when are you picking me up Draky?" Pansy yelled to him down the hall.  
  
"I wont be you twit," Draco said picking up his pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Michael decided to go for a walk. They walked around the lake holding hands not saying much but just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the couple sat on a rock facing the lake with the majestic mountains in the background. Michael put his arm over her shoulder and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"This is so pretty. Isn't it Michael?"  
  
"Yea, you are really pretty,"  
  
Hermione looked up at Michael and realized he had been staring at her the whole time, not the scenery. He slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** On the Quidditch field **  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing Draco!" someone on the Slytherin Quidditch team roared staring at the dazed looking seeker.  
  
"Yea," said another member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "You just let two bludgers miss both sides of your head, let another hit your foot and not to mention, let a quaffle hit your head that we used to get your attention. Obviously that didn't work. Malfoy, are you listening yet?"  
  
Malfoy however could not take his gaze off of what he was seeing. He stared down to the lake and saw Hermione and Michael, kissing. He was furious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey look down there," Ron said pointing out the window interrupting his and Harry's game of wizard's chess. They looked at each other and in unison started chanting.  
  
"Go Michael, Go Michael, it's your birthday, go Michael" (A/N: ha ha ha! I had a sudden impulse to add that in and I just found it hilarious)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally broke away from the kiss Hermione smiled up at Michael. However, she was more shocked and confused then ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: cliffhanger! Please keep on reviewing for me! I love reviews! 


	10. The Beggining Of The Christmas Ball & A ...

Disclaimer- what you know= JKR's new stuff= mine  
  
A/N- sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been engrossed in this other story. I highly suggest reading it. It is called Never Is a Promise by LoPotter. Anyway, on with the story. **BTW I just redid parts of the chapter so if stuff is different later this is why.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh My God!" Hermione said out loud.  
  
"Is that a good oh my god or a bad oh my god?"  
  
Hermione recuperated and answered back with a smile, " A good oh my god."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After his Quidditch practice Draco stormed up to the common room.  
  
'Why am I so pissed?" he thought to himself. "Why should I care that he was massaging her tonsils with his tongue? Why in bloody hell does this bother me!"  
  
"Frog fucking fritters," Draco mumbled coming up to the portrait.  
  
"Excuse me," Cinderella said staring at Draco.  
  
"Frog Fritters"  
  
He burst into the common room and saw Hermione lying on her couch.  
  
"Oh hi Granger. Did Michaels tongue get lost in your mouth?" he said sneering his oh too common sneer.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"Oh don't act like you don't know. Your snogging out by the lake was way too obvious."  
  
"You were spying on us!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say but as usual he figured something out, "Why would I be spying on you. It just so happens that being up high on a broom can give you a good look at what is happening."  
  
"Well, why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I don't, I was just mentioning it!"  
  
"You have some major issues Draco Malfoy! I was just beginning to think that it might just be possible for you to be slightly decent but I obviously was mistaken! You need a major attitude adjustment mister! Harry and Ron were right; you'll never amount to anything! You will just be a death eater like your father! You can't ever change! Oh by the way, I hope your dark mark hurts like hell!" Hermione was screaming in rage. Draco looked down at his right arm.  
  
"You think you know everything Hermione Granger! Well guess what, you don't! You know absolutely nothing about me! And I do not need to take this kind of crap from you!" He stormed off into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Hermione sat on her chair in shock. 'What is he talking about? He is going to be a death eater, right?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in his room looking at a picture. He saw his mother smiling himself running around trying desperately to catch his twin brother and sister Emma and Charlie. His father stood next to his mother with only seriousness on his face. He touched the picture of his father and sniffed. "Why did this have to happen?" He said to himself as he put his picture on his nightstand and got engrossed in his homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maybe Draco was right, I don't know a lot about him," Hermione thought to herself. " It was kind of gross how Mike's tongue was down my throat and I didn't even like it that much. The weird thing is, he doesn't kiss anything like he did the night of the masquerade. Actually he kisses totally different. I thought I was going to choke on him. What if he isn't SAM? If he isn't then who is?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** A few hours later **  
  
Draco walked into the common room wearing dark green flannels and a tight fitting gray t-shirt, which showed of his muscular arms. Hermione couldn't help but look at him and looked at his right arm. On it there was no dark mark. She suddenly felt guilt go through her body.  
  
"May I ask what you are looking at?" Draco said plopping on his couch.  
  
"Y-you don't have a d-dark mark."  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious"  
  
The two sat there in silence wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was finally December 20th, the day of the Christmas Ball. All of the girls were so excited but Hermione was incredibly timid. She had been very down lately and everyone started to wonder what was wrong.  
  
"Hermione be happy, this should be fun. Oh, promise me you wont kill Draco at the ball, it would be a bad example." Mandy said as she zipped up Hermione's dress. Hermione managed to give her a small smile and continued to get herself ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Justin sat in the common room waiting for the girls to finally come down.  
  
"What's with you Draco? You been acting weird lately,"  
  
"Oh, I'm kind of upset over Hermione. She thinks I'm a death eater and that is the last thing I want to be," Draco mumbled looking at his hands.  
  
Just then the girls walked down the stairs. First came Mandy. She wore a pale blue strapless gown lined with rhinestones at the neckline. It clung to her body but spread out into a small train in the back. She had a white fur shawl over her shoulder (A/N- yuck fur! I hate that but it looks pretty). Her hair had sleek elegant waves in it. Justin couldn't help grinning and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him for a soft kiss.  
  
Hermione now walked down the steps. She wore a white gown with a v-neck line. It clung to her in just the right places. She had a light blue silk shawl hanging on her shoulders. She had her hair straight with it shining when the light hit it right. Her make up was very light but perfect. She had a glimmer of white sparkly eye shadow and wore a soft pink lip-gloss. She looked like an absolute princess. Draco used all his strength not to gawk at how beautiful she was. However, his eyes could not get off of her.  
  
"Shall we go?" Justin said offering Mandy his arm.  
  
"Yes we shall," said Mandy accepting his offer.  
  
The quartet walked down to the front doors of Hogwarts castle. Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged offering her his arm. Hermione reluctantly accepted as the prefects walked outside.  
  
The scene was absolutely stunning. There was enchanted snow falling so it would not pile up on the dance floor. The pine trees were covered in simple white lights and draped in snow. The tables surrounded the dance floor draped in white and red with a holly wreath as the centerpiece of every table. When Dumbledore noticed they had arrived he began his traditional announcements.  
  
"I will try to make this brief. First off I think we should all give thanks to our prefects for concocting this wonderful party." The students applauded. "And now can have the Prefects and the Head come onto the dance floor and start of the ball for us."  
  
Hermione and Draco unwillingly walked onto the dance floor as the music began to play.  
  
~~I don't want a lot for Christmas~~  
  
~~There's just one thing I need~~  
  
~~I don't care about presents~~  
  
~~Underneath the Christmas tree~~  
  
~~I just want you for my own~~  
  
~~More than you could ever know~~  
  
~~Make my wish come true...~~  
  
~~All I want for Christmas~~  
  
~~Is you...~~  
  
Hermione placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his outstretched hand. He put his arm around her waist barely touching her.  
  
~~I don't want a lot for Christmas~~  
  
~~There is just one thing I need~~  
  
~~I don't care about presents~~  
  
~~Underneath the Christmas tree~~  
  
~~I don't need to hang my stocking~~  
  
~~There upon the fireplace~~  
  
~~Santa Claus won't make me happy~~  
  
~~With a toy on Christmas day~~  
  
Their dancing began to flow with each other and Hermione oddly felt comfortable like she was supposed to be there. She looked up at Draco and his slate blue eyes. Suddenly she felt a feeling run through her body and it seemed very familiar.  
  
~~I just want you for my own~~  
  
~~More than you could ever know~~  
  
~~Make my wish come true~~  
  
~~All I want for Christmas is you...~~  
  
~~You baby~~  
  
'Oh my God! He has the same eyes as SAM! He dances the same way! Oh my God!' Hermione thought to herself looking quite puzzled.  
  
~~I won't ask for much this Christmas~~  
  
~~I won't even wish for snow~~  
  
~~I'm just gonna keep on waiting~~  
  
~~Underneath the mistletoe~~  
  
~~I won't make a list and send it~~  
  
~~To the North Pole for Saint Nick~~  
  
~~I won't even stay awake to~~  
  
~~Hear those magic reindeer click~~  
  
~~'Cause I just want you here tonight~~  
  
  
  
~~Holding on to me so tight~~  
  
~~what more can I do~~  
  
~~Baby all I want for Christmas is you~~  
  
~~you...~~  
  
"What's with you?" Draco said looking at Hermione still with the puzzled look on her face.  
  
"SAM?"(A/N: he he! I fooled you! I don't really like Michael anyway. My loyalties are to Draco!) Hermione said looking up into Draco's slate blue eyes again.  
  
"Well that took you a long time to figure out. Secret Admirer Malfoy, I thought that was easy. Understand why I didn't tell you? I guess you'd like SAM better than me since you are convinced I am a death eater so after this dance you can go off with your beloved Michael," Draco said looking drained.  
  
~~Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas~~  
  
~~This is all I'm asking for~~  
  
~~I just want to see baby~~  
  
~~Standing right outside my door~~  
  
~~Oh I just want him for my own~~  
  
~~More than you could ever know~~  
  
~~Make my wish come true~~  
  
~~Baby all I want for Christmas is~~  
  
~~You...~~  
  
"The reason I wanted Michael was because I wanted SAM. The other day when we kissed I knew he wasn't him. Since he is not SAM I don't think I want him."  
  
~~ All I want for Christmas is you baby.~~  
  
~~ All I want for Christmas is you baby.~~  
  
~~ All I want for Christmas is you baby.~~  
  
"Well I guess you don't want me then," Draco said sadly walking off the dance floor. Hermione walked away from him in absolute shock and went to Harry, Ron, Emily and Michael.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Harry, Ron and Michael said in unison.  
  
"Um, Michael, I need to talk to you,"  
  
"Okay, " he said getting up and walking with her to the steps going to the school.  
  
"Well, I, uh, don't think we will work out. You see, I, I'm not going out with you for the right reasons. I want us to still be friends though. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just save me a dance tonight. I'd love the honor to dance with the prettiest girl here." He said smiling at her. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and ran over to Harry and Ron and told them everything.  
  
"What! SAM is ferret boy!" Ron said absolutely shocked.  
  
"Your not going to go out with him are you?"  
  
"No, he is still Draco"  
  
'No, he is still MALFOY! Don't give him the comfort of calling him by his first name!" Ron said turning red like his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle him. I need to go talk to him now though. Promise to save me a dance?" she said smiling sweetly at them.  
  
"Fine, but if he does anything be ready to dodge Petrificus Totalus!" Ron yelled as she walked away from their table.  
  
Draco was sitting alone at the prefect table because Mandy and Justin were dancing.  
  
"I broke up with Michael, " she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is not who I thought he was,"  
  
"I'm not who you thought I was either. You know about the whole death eater thing you yelled at me for?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets go to the lake, I don't really want the whole school to know," he said looking over towards Pansy and the other Slytherins.  
  
They walked over to the lake and sat underneath a tree on a rock.  
  
"Well, I guess it starts in our first year here. You know how Quirrell had Voldemort live on him?" Hermione nodded. "Well after Quirrell was gone Voldemort went to my father. Then he went to be Tom Riddle, and back to my father again. My father was loyal to him, or at least he acted like it. He was a spy for the ministry. Oh, Snape is a spy too. My father acted the way he did to cover himself up. That is how he taught me since I was about six to prepare me for when Voldemort had to live on him. It just stuck. If I were ever nice to you Harry or Ron our cover would be blown. Anyway, this past summer Voldemort got the strength to live without my father. He planned on making me his heir. I did not want to have anything to do with death eaters. The day it was planned to happen my father me, my mum, and my brother and sister a port key to go to a manor, which my dad kept secret from Voldemort and the death eaters. Right after we left Voldemort preformed the Avada Kedavra curse on my dad because he realized what he had done. Voldemort lost a lot of power that day. I guess you lose strength if you find out someone you trust was not true to you. Do you see now? I'm not who you think I was?"  
  
Hermione was sobbing taking all of this in.  
  
"Don't fell bad. I would have felt the way you did too," Draco said with glassy eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she sad sobbing even more. She wrapped him in her arms making him feel awkward.  
  
"Don't cry please, you look so much more beautiful when you smile," he held her chin and lifted it up. Sure enough she was smiling through the tears flowing down her cheeks. "See?"  
  
They looked into each others eyes and the kiss they shared as Princess Charming and Cinderella on the night of the masquerade came back again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Lord," Harry said pointing towards the lake.  
  
"What!" Ron said trying to grab his wand.  
  
"No, stop," Harry said grabbing the wand out of his hand. "She looks happy like she did the night of the masquerade. Somehow they both smiled even though their best friend was kissing their worst enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow! That chapter was really long for me! I'm so proud! I'm so glad that Draco kissed Hermione finally (well Draco as Draco not Draco as SAM). Anyway I hope you like it and please review for me! I had to make the changes so the characters weren't so OOC (but no matter what they will be anyway so don't yell). Also I had to change it to set it up for a new idea I had. Thank you for the reviews! Keep then coming! 


	11. The end of the Ball

Disclaimer- what you know= JKR's new stuff= mine  
  
A/N: I am so thrilled that Hermione found out that Draco is SAM because I think Michael is icky.  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God," Draco whispered breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"What?" Hermione said holding his hand.  
  
"Don't be mad," he whispered just before he flung her hand off of him. "You filthy little mudblood! How dare you try something like that!"  
  
Hermione had recovered from being flung away from him and now was angrier than ever. "Excuse me Malfoy! I knew you couldn't ever change! You will always be ferret boy! Ferret boy the DEATH EATER!" Hermione screamed at him with all of the energy in her body. By now Harry and Ron ran over glaring at Malfoy. If glares could kill Malfoy would be long gone. They were getting their wands but Hermione went in front of them and said, "Don't waste your time on that piece of shit." She had tears in her eyes but she composed herself and walked back to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was walking from the lake towards the table where Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Blaise were sitting. He sat down next to Goyle and Pansy.  
  
"You tell that mudblood," Goyle said patting Draco on the back.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?" Pansy said snuggling up to him.  
  
"I don't know," Draco mumbled feeling as if he were going to vomit.  
  
"Come dance with me Draky, " Pansy said getting up and pulling him on to the dance floor. A popular wizard song was playing. Pansy was dancing as if she were a dying ostrich. Draco was barely moving his mind was off in other places.  
  
He looked to his right and saw Hermione dancing with Harry, Ron, Cho, Emily and Ginny. She was smiling. Suddenly they made eye contact with him and her smile quickly turned into a hateful glare. The music then changed to a slow song. Pansy grabbed Draco so they would dance. He was apprehensive knowing that his feet will be sore after dancing with her.  
  
~~Last Christmas I gave you my heart~~  
  
~~But the very next day you gave it away~~  
  
~~This year to save me from tears~~  
  
~~I'll give it to someone special~~  
  
Hermione was having her dance with Ron at the moment while Harry was with Cho. Hermione was still livid from what Draco did.  
  
"Do you know what Hermione? He was probably PMSing," Ron said making her laugh.  
  
~~Once bitten and twice shy~~  
  
~~I keep my distance but you still catch my eye~~  
  
~~Tell me baby, do you recognize me?~~  
  
~~Well, it's been a year~~  
  
~~That doesn't surprise me~~  
  
~~Merry Christmas, I wrap it up and send it~~  
  
~~With a note saying "I love you" and I meant it~~  
  
~~Now I know what a fool I've been~~  
  
~~But if you kissed me now~~  
  
~~I know you'd fool me again~~  
  
Hermione listened to the lyrics of the song thinking, "How could I have been fooled by his kiss? Probably because it felt so right. Why does he have to be the way he is?"  
  
~~Last Christmas I gave you my heart~~  
  
~~But the very next day you gave it away~~  
  
~~This year to save me from tears~~  
  
~~I'll give it to someone special~~  
  
Draco now had Pansy trying desperately to put her head on his shoulder but he wouldn't allow her to pull herself into him. He was still staring at Hermione. "I just wanted her to understand and then I had to be me again. Maybe she is right. Maybe I can't ever change."  
  
~~Crowded room, friends with tired eyes~~  
  
~~Hiding from you and your soul of ice~~  
  
~~My god, I thought you were someone to rely on~~  
  
~~Me, I guess I'm just shoulder to cry on~~  
  
~~A face on a lover with a fire in his heart~~  
  
~~A man under cover but you tore me apart~~  
  
~~Ooh, now I've found a real love~~  
  
~~You'll never fool me again~~  
  
Hermione looked over to where Harry was. Now him and Cho were sitting at a table. Harry was looking into his lap then Cho stood up giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking towards Rodger Davies.  
  
"Oh, Cho broke up with Harry," Hermione said to Ron.  
  
~~Last Christmas I gave you my heart~~  
  
~~But the very next day you gave it away~~  
  
~~This year to save me from tears~~  
  
~~I'll give it to someone special~~  
  
As the song ended Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I knew it couldn't work, I just didn't want to admit it because I've cared about her for so long," said Harry quietly. Soon Emily and Ginny walked over with plates filled with food in their hand.  
  
"Hungry Ron?" Emily grinned noticing Ron's longing eyes.  
  
Ginny noticed how sad Harry looked and asked, "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry explained everything. The girls answered in unison, "Oh I'm sorry." Hermione glanced over at Ginny and saw her grinning. She still had a crush on Harry. The five of then sat down, ate and laughed. Soon Dumbledore began to speak, "I am sorry to say that it is now time for the last dance of the ball. I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves and have happy holidays." The final song began to play. Ron and Emily went onto the dance floor. Ginny finally got the courage to ask Harry and to her delight said yes. Hermione smiled at her friends and then noticed Draco dancing with Pansy making her fell unbearably sick. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and went back into the castle. She walked through the hallways and up the staircases finally coming to the portrait of Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. Password?"  
  
"Frog Fritters"  
  
The portrait opened and she walked up to her bedroom she took off her gown and put on a gray skinny strap tank top and crimson flannels. She climbed into her satin sheets and picked up a book a read only three pages before falling asleep with a tear in her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer I promise. Please review. I'm going to start doing personal thank yous again.  
  
**This is thank yous for all chapters after chapter 5**  
  
TheLost1- you have been reviewing the whole story! Thank you so much! (I don't really like Michael either) :]  
  
BriteGurlBlue-you have also been reviewing all the chapters! Thanks for reading. :]  
  
Jen Drake- your another one who keeps reading. Thanks so much :]  
  
Also thanks to: Cowgirl53-02  
  
Sarah  
  
And.  
  
Sky*Angeli 


	12. Explaining And Revenge

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters! OK!  
  
A/N: I'll talk at the end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 4:47 in the morning. Draco was pacing outside of Hermione's room. He needed to talk to her right away. He hadn't slept the whole night (that was probably the only reason he could possibly be up at this time of day). Finally he gained the courage to walk into the room. He nudged open the door and peeked in. She was still sleeping soundly on her bed. He walked in and shut the door quietly. He quickly put a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. He expected scream and being pushed out of the room one way or another. He tiptoed over to her bed. As he approached her he noticed tear stains on her gold pillow. His heart wrenched thinking about the pain he inflicted on her. He sat next to her on her bed. She stirred and slowly opened her eyelids. She looked up and saw Draco's slightly smiling face. Suddenly she came to her senses.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT YOU, YOU, YOU PAIN IN THE ARSE!" Hermione screamed in rage in the process of getting out of bed and pushing Draco towards her door.  
  
"Tell me you put a silencing charm on this room," she said slightly more composed.  
  
"Yes, I expected screaming,"  
  
"Well isn't that amazing. Ferret boy over here might actually have part of a brain," Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"Hermione, can I please explain this to you?" Draco said with pleading eyes. He had never pleaded before. His father told him he would see it as a sign of weakness and they would be killed.  
  
"Explain! Explain what? I think I fully understand how obnoxious, cruel and shallow you are already so what else would you need to explain? How you make that sneer appear on your face and then look like this? You should go to acting school Malfoy, you'd probably do well,"  
  
"What I did last night wasn't really me,"  
  
"Oh really. Then I suppose pigs are all flying and Professor Binns is actually exciting," Hermione said sarcastically as she unlocked the door and shoved him out of her room slamming the door on his face.  
  
"Hermione, I did it for you," Draco said getting up from the floor.  
  
Hermione opened the door smiling at him. "You did it for me?" she said with forgiveness in her voice.  
  
"Yea, I did," Draco said smiling at her. She gestured for him to come in and she closed the door. After closing the door she turned to him with absolute hate on her face.  
  
"MAY I ASK HOW YOU CAN CONSIDER WHAT YOU DID WAS FOR MY BENEFIT?" Hermione said pushing him against a wall.  
  
"The Slytherins don't know about my father being killed by Voldemort. They think it was a wizarding accident. They have no clue we were spies. Voldemort doesn't want them to know because he would be a mockery. Then he would kill me. If they knew they would also kill me for obvious reasons. Also if they saw us together willingly they would know something was weird. It would also be a possibility they would kill you to. Now do you understand these fatal consequences?" Draco said out of breath.  
  
Hermione stepped back and all she could say was, "What?"  
  
"If they knew we even got a long in any way then we would both be dead," Draco said gravely.  
  
Hermione quietly showed him to the door. "I understand why you did what you did but I can't forgive you. You really need to work out your priorities," Hermione said opening the door trying to sound as nice as possible.  
  
"I don't blame you," Draco said walking out of her room staring at his feet, the large wooden door closing behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco decided to go for a walk, he needed to get his mind off of everything. He was on the sixth or seventh floor when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around but no one was there. He started walking and he heard the footsteps again. He turned around and then out of thin air saw Potter and Weasley come out of a cloak. The Gryffindors were sneering at his shocked face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco said glaring at them.  
  
"With some help from the Marauder's map we found you. Now we will pay you back for what you did to Hermione," Harry said as they slowly approached him with their wands out stretched. Draco was desperately trying to grab his wand from inside his robes but he was also trying to dodge the spells Harry and Ron were casting.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Ron said pointing at Malfoy's leg. The pain was excruciating as his skin began to boil.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Harry yelled having Malfoy stand up and dance. He was on the verge of screaming the pain was so bad. He was hopping on his leg with boiling skin.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said making Malfoy float in the air and then he threw him against a stone wall.  
  
The boys repeated Wingardium Leviosa about five more times. Then Malfoy could not take it anymore, he screamed. Harry and Ron ran away leaving a bleeding, unconscious Draco lying in the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione heard a knock on her door. "Miss Granger, may you please come here," Professor McGonagall's voice said.  
  
Hermione opened the door, "Yes Professor,"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing, he would like to see you,"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I could come," Hermione said walking out of her room towards the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why is he in the hospital wing?"  
  
"I believe he had a run in with someone who wanted him hurt. He doesn't know who at the moment, things are a bit hazy for him right now,"  
  
Hermione stomach turned. She thought about what he told her earlier that day. Soon they got to the hospital wing and Hermione slowly walked to his bed. She looked at his limp body. He had a cut along the side of his face, bruises on his arms and burns on his leg with scattered bubbles of skin. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"Hello," she said softly. "Why did you want me here?"  
  
"You want friends by you when you are hurt, and you are the closest thing I have to a friend," he said looking into her honey eyes, which were now glazed with tears.  
  
Suddenly he winced in pain. He began to gasp for air. Hermione freaked out.  
  
"Oh my God! Madame Pomfrey! Come here quick!" she screamed as the nurse came scampering over to Draco's bed. She quickly examined him and then shot up.  
  
"Oh my. You must leave Miss Granger," she said pointing to the door.  
  
"What? Will he be okay?" Hermione said looking at the nurse frantically.  
  
"We shall see, we shall see," she said pulling the white curtain around Draco's bed.  
  
As Hermione hesitantly walked out the door she saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walk in.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I cannot tell you at this time Miss Granger. Please do not worry," the old man said closing the door gently behind him.  
  
As Hermione walked off she mumbled to herself, "Don't die Draco, don't die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short : [ I have trouble making long ones. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Please keep on reviewing.  
  
Also if you want me to tell you when I update just review and give me your e-mail address and I will tell you when I put up a new chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
BriteGurlBlue- I know Draco has been mean. He will be nicer. He needs to learn though  
  
Sky*Angeli- I'm glad you like my story! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Everyone keep reviewing! 


	13. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters!  
  
A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner. Writers block again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione slowly walked to her Charms class. She did not want to go but she could never miss a class willingly. She walked into the classroom and sat in a seat in between Harry and Ron. Her two friends were grinning broadly.  
  
"What are you two so happy about?" she said looking at both of them.  
  
"Well, lets just say we got Malfoy back for you," Ron said chuckling cruelly.  
  
"What? You did this to him?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I was just in the hospital wing with him," Hermione had a look of disgust on her face. She thought they were better than this.  
  
"Why were you in the hospital wing with him?" Ron said with anger in the back of his throat.  
  
"Because he wanted me there,"  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"He said I was the closest thing he has to a friend right before I was kicked out because something bad happened to him but I still don't know what it is," Hermione said getting a little bit emotional.  
  
"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do you seriously think those two have the brain capacity to be good friends to anyone?" Hermione said proving Ron wrong as usual.  
  
"Is he alright?" Harry asked in the best concerned voice he could come up with considering it was Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know but I am going to the hospital wing right after this top see what is going on,"  
  
Ron was about to say something but just then Professor Flitwick climbed up onto his pile of books and started the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione gently opened the door to the infirmary. She peeked inside and noticed quite a few people in there so she figured it would be alright. She slowly walked closer to the bed. Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall sat in chairs talking. Madame Pomfrey was on the other side of the room working on Neville who tripped over himself. Hermione gave him a smile and a wave and continued over to Draco's bed. She saw a woman with straight golden blonde hair that lay on her shoulders sitting in a chair next to Malfoy's bed. In the back of the room she saw a young boy and girl running around with bandages flying through the air. They looked like little blurs of blonde hair rushing around the infirmary.  
  
"Charles Thomas Malfoy! Stop trying to make your sister a mummy!" the woman with blonde hair said getting up from her seat. She was obviously Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
She walked over to the bed saying hello to the Professors and noticing Draco lying in the bed. He looked so peaceful. No sneer. No Crabbe and Goyle. No rude remarks. No hiding who he was. He just seemed so pure and natural. Hermione thought to herself, "If only he could be himself all of the time." She stood at the end of his bed and stared at his helpless body. Suddenly it occurred to her that she still didn't know what had happened to him. She walked over to Madame Pomfrey who was now sitting at her desk with small spectacles hanging on the edge of her nose. She was writing a report for what happened with Neville. Hermione stood in front of her desk.  
  
"May I help you Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey said looking up at her and fixing her glasses.  
  
"Um. what happened to Draco when I left?" Hermione said cautiously because she was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Oh, he had three broken ribs. Unfortunately one of them punctured his left lung. A few minutes after you left he had blacked out. That is when we called Narcissa."  
  
"What about me Poppy?" said Narcissa coming up behind Hermione. Hermione turned to her.  
  
"Oh you must be Hermione," she said smiling at her. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, pleased to meet you," she said holding out her pale hand to Hermione. Hermione slowly extended her hand to shake it. Just before they shook the little blurs of blonde hair came rushing between the two of them.  
  
"They are Charlie and Emma, Draco's brother and sister. They are four year old twins," Narcissa said pointing to the two children.  
  
"MOMMY! Emma took my quaffle!" the little boy named Charlie said screaming while running to his mother.  
  
"I did it because he threw my waffle out the window!" the little girl named Emma said running behind her brother.  
  
"It's a quaffle poopy head!" said Charlie with the sneer Draco uses  
  
"Mommy he called me a poopy head!" Said Emma tugging on Narcissa's white blouse.  
  
"Charlie throw Emma's things out the window or call her names," Narcissa said pointing her finger at Charlie as Emma smiled that her brother was being yelled at. "And you," Narcissa said turning to her daughter, "Don't take your brothers things or you will both be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Narcissa said seriously.  
  
"Yes Mommy," the twins said pouting.  
  
"Mommy, wake Dwaco up, I want to play with him," Charlie said pointing to the sleeping Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie but Draco need his rest,"  
  
"I'll play with you," Hermione said smiling at the four year olds.  
  
"Weally?" Charlie said wide-eyed.  
  
"Will you play with me too?" Emma said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said grabbing for their hands and walking them over to an empty bed. She lifted them on and then sat between them.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and said, "Accio Charlotte's Web." Soon a book came flying through the window landing in her lap. Emma and Charlie stared at the book. Hermione opened it and began reading the story to them. They were instantly absorbed. At one point Hermione looked up from reading and saw Narcissa. She saw her mouth the words, "Thank you." Hermione went back to reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione finished chapter six she looked down at the children on either side of her. They leaned on her arms fast asleep. She carefully lay their heads on the bed as she pulled away from them and tucked them under a white blanket. She put the book on a nearby table and walked over to where everyone was. When Narcissa saw her approaching she gave her a warming smile. She looked back down at her book. Hermione looked at the cover and saw that it was Little Women.  
  
"I love that book," Hermione said softly.  
  
Narcissa lifted her head up again and put a bookmark on her page. "This is my third time reading it. When I used to go here I would come back from the library so late Lily, James and Sirius were always so mad that I did not come back to Gryffindor tower earlier." She noticed the look of astonishment on Hermione's face and paused. "Yes I was in Gryffindor. Actually Lily and I were best friends." The astonishment was overcoming Hermione but she didn't say anything because she wanted to know more. "The six of us were inseparable," Narcissa continued and once again noticed bewilderment on Hermione's face. "Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, me and Lucius. Yes Lucius, I realize he was in Slytherin but he was supposed to be in Gryffindor. His father was a seer, the night before Locus left for his first year at Hogwarts his father told him to tell the sorting hat that he should be in Slytherin for the sake of the entire wizarding world. He did it because he trusted his father, he was a very wise man."  
  
"His first year at Hogwarts was very shaky. He didn't like the Slytherin lot so he tried to get along with us Gryffindors. Of course we didn't accept him because he was a Slytherin. One day I was in the library and I saw him sitting in a corner looking very lonely. Even though at that time I despised him I asked him what was wrong. He told me everything, from his father being a seer to how he was supposed to be in Gryffindor. I told everyone everything and we all became really good friends, it had to be secret though. He never would tell us why. I guess that is where our relationship started."  
  
"By the time of our graduation Lucius and I had been dating for three years. He proposed to me on our graduation night. It was beautiful. He took me out by the lake and we planned on giving each other graduation presents. I gave him mine first, I believe it was new Quidditch robes. Then handed me a small velvet box. When I opened it inside I saw this ring," Narcissa said showing it to Hermione. "I looked back at him and he was on one knee. Then he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, I did love him after all. That night James proposed to Lily. Lily and I were ecstatic. We began planning right away. Then two years after our graduation Lucius' father got very ill. Being a seer is very draining; it could actually make people age quicker. Anyway, Lucius and I went to his father on the night he was dying. Every one was weeping. Lucius' father was such a sweet person. His father's death wish was for Lucius to become a death eater as a spy for the ministry. I tried to convince him not to do it but he insisted, he trusted his father to tell him to do the right thing. I'm sorry I am pouring all this out to you. I'll stop." Narcissa said looking at Hermione.  
  
"No please, I'd like to hear," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Alright, well a year later we got married. In the same year Lily and James got married. Lucius began working in the ministry and as a deatheater. When he got his dark mark I cried constantly for a week. He told me about all of these horrible things. I couldn't bare it. Finally we got pregnant, and so did Lily and James. Once we had Draco and Harry we were Lily and I wanted nothing more than them to be friends but Lucius said it couldn't happen. I understood why but Lily and I were absolutely crushed. One day Lucius came home from a deatheater meeting unusually sad. I knew something was wrong but he refused to tell me. He just told me to cal Lily. I knew what was going to happen and I cried for hours begging him to do something. He told me he could not do anything and he did his best. If I told Lily anything that would cause suspicion." Narcissa began crying thinking about her best friends fateful night. Hermione put her hand on hers and said a few comforting words.  
  
"Well, you know how the story goes. Draco doesn't know about Lily being my best friend. If he knew he couldn't be mean to Harry. He couldn't be nice other wise, well Lucius would have died sooner." Now she began to bawl. She hugged Hermione and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy. Everything is all right. Don't worry," Hermione said in a comforting tone of voice.  
  
Narcissa broke away from Hermione and smiled at her, "I'm glad Draco has you as a friend. I know what he said wasn't what a friend would say but he respects you Hermione. I know he truly does."  
  
Hermione stared at her for a moment. Then she looked at the helpless body of Draco. She nodded her head to Narcissa but she could not figure out how Draco could actually respect her. Suddenly she saw movement on the bed where the twins were sleeping. Charlie and Emma stretched and quickly gained energy. The two children ran over to Hermione and tugged on her sleeve.  
  
"Pwease play wiff us 'Mione!" The two said in unison.  
  
"Sure" she said getting up and following where Emma and Charlie were pulling her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stirred in his sleep. He felt a cold breeze blow on his pale face. He felt a sharp pain on his left side and winced. He could have sworn he heard a soft laugh but he nodded it off. He looked around the dark hospital. He noticed a dark figure in the corner.  
  
"M-Madame P-Pomfrey?" Draco whispered.  
  
"No," a drawling voice said.  
  
The figure lurched closer and closer to his bed. Eventually it stood at the edge and an evil silvery smile appeared from underneath the black hood.  
  
Draco instantly knew who the figure was but before he could scream for help the figure whispered.  
  
"Crucio,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Woo Hoo! Pretty long chapter for me and I have a bit of cliffhanger. I'm proud! :] lolz  
  
Anyway  
  
Thanks To.  
  
Marzipan Sarah Ice Bear DiOsA4u BriteGurlBlue  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	14. Another Day In the Hospital and a trip t...

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters!  
  
A/N: recap Hermione met Draco's mom and siblings and Draco just was put under the Cruciatus Curse (poor Draco)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madame Pomfrey ran into the hospital wing seeing a violently shaking Draco screaming on his bed. She ran over to the fireplace, muttered a spell and saw Professor McGonagall's face pop up.  
  
"What is wrong Poppy?" McGonagall said yawning  
  
"It is Mr. Malfoy. He has been put under the Cruciatus Curse, I do not know how though. Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Madame Pomfrey said with urgency in her voice.  
  
"The ministry sent for him last night. Something about a wild manticore."  
  
"Well get Severus and Narcissa up here right away," Madame Pomfrey said looking at the jittering Draco. "And get Miss. Granger too."  
  
"Sure Poppy" McGonagall said as her head disappeared from the smoke.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over to a cauldron and began stirring up a dreamless sleep potion and in another cauldron a goopy green concoction, which did not look very pleasant.  
  
In a matter of moments Narcissa came barging in through the hospital wing doors.  
  
"Oh Draco! Please be okay!" she wailed falling down next to his bed holding his shaking hand.  
  
Soon Professor McGonagall and Snape walked in followed by Hermione whose hands were being held by Charlie and Emma.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco's pale body shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were looking right at her but she could tell he was not. His slate eyes were lifeless. Not even filled with hate or cunning as it usually was. His eyes looked scared. They looked lost. She was beside herself. She had never seen Draco so out of control before. It was discomforting to her. Suddenly Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger, your friends will be leaving for their holidays soon. You can go bid them farewell and then come back if you like," the professor said softly.  
  
"Can we come too 'Mione?" Emma said staring up at Hermione with her wide, blue gray eyes.  
  
"Sure, if you mother says it is okay," Hermione said smiling at the twins.  
  
"I'm sure that would be fine with Narcissa," Professor McGonagall said showing them to the door.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs holding the children's hands. She felt uncomfortable since she was still in her pajamas but she would be fine since she had the time to put a cloak over her shoulders. Today everyone was leaving. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all going to Romania to visit Ron's brother Charlie. Emily was going to the Bahamas and Michael was going to New York. She walked threw the doors of the Great Hall and walked into the hustle and bustle of wooden trunks and students stampeding all over the place saying their goodbyes.  
  
She quickly noticed her friends by a flash of two infamous Weasley red heads. She pushed threw the crowds of people clutching Charlie and Emma's hands tightly. Finally she got to her friends. Ginny embraced her quickly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" she squealed nearly strangling Hermione.  
  
"I'm.going.to.miss...you.too," she wheezed as Ginny jumped off of her.  
  
"Who are these two?" Ginny said in a sweet playful voice.  
  
"Oh this is Emma and Charlie. They are Draco's brother and sister," Hermione said as a look of disgust grew on Ron's face.  
  
"I have to be going. I want to see how Draco is doing," Hermione said everyone hugged her goodbye and Ron was the last one to embrace her.  
  
When he was hugging her he whispered in her ear, "Why do you care if Malfoy is okay?"  
  
"Because I am the closest thing he has to a friend and friends are always there for you," she whispered back and broke away.  
  
"Happy Christmas everyone!" she said running out of the hall holding onto Charlie and Emma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked back into the hospital wing. Draco was now sleeping, his pale skin paler than usual. Madame Pomfrey walked up to her.  
  
"Miss Granger, can you please go to Draco's room and grab him some pajamas?"  
  
"Sure. How is he doing?"  
  
"He is alright. The Cruciatus curse just worsened the problem with his ribs. I think he will be able to be out of here by tomorrow afternoon instead of today."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked through the winding hallways of Hogwarts towards her common room. Once she got there she climbed through the portrait hole. She cautiously walked for no reason to Draco's room. For some reason she was scared of what she would find in there. She nudged open the heavy oak door and cautiously walked in. The room was set up similar to hers except the colors were green and silver, not crimson and gold. The room oddly was just about as impeccably tidy as her own room, which surprised her a little bit. She went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside she found boxers and socks. She laughed as she closed the drawer thinking of Draco actually owning a pair with smiley faces on them. She opened the next drawer and pulled out a gray wife beater and crimson flannels. "He'll enjoy waking up wearing a Gryffindor color," Hermione thought to herself with a giggle.  
  
As she folded his clothing she looked at the top of his dresser. Only a few items were placed on it. One was a picture of him and his family. She saw Charlie and Emma running everywhere with Draco chasing them frantically. Narcissa and Lucius stood still smiling. They all looked happy together.  
  
The next item was a mask. Not just any mask though. It was the mask he wore at the Masquerade ball. The blue sequins still glimmered and the occasional gold sparkles still shone radiantly.  
  
The last item was a folded up piece of parchment. She was always one to be nosey so she opened it. What she saw shocked her. It was the letter she wrote to him before she knew he was S.A.M. It touched her that he kept it. She walked out of the room with the folded clothes in her hand. As she entered the common area an idea popped into her head and she dashed up to her bedroom. In a matter of seconds she came back down and placed the object into Draco's room. She climbed out of the portrait hole and began walking towards the hospital wing with a grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione got back to the hospital wing Emma and Charlie ambushed her begging for her to play with them. She gave in and ended up playing exploding snap, hide and seek, puzzles, tag, more reading of Charlotte's Web and numerous hand games for two hours and seventeen minutes straight. She finally got a break when Narcissa announced that everyone was going down to the Great Hall to get some lunch.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come Hermione?" Narcissa said as she held the door open.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. I'm not that hungry," she said moving to a chair next to Draco's bed.  
  
"If anything goes wrong, run down and get us right away," said a jittery Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said in a reassuring voice.  
  
The door closed behind them and Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. He was sleeping he looked peaceful. No smirk on his face. No "I know everything" grin. It was just Malfoy.  
  
"You know Malfoy," Hermione said to the unconscious figure on the bed in front of her. "You really piss me off sometimes. It used to be just a standard sneer or 'you worthless mudblood' but now its different. You get all nice and then you turn into a real jerk. I don't get it. Are you skitsofrenic (A/N: spelling?) or something? Because you definitely have multiple personalities. Your mom is really nice, and your brother and sister are absolutely adorable. I know you told me why you act the way you act but being surrounded by people like them cant let you be so cold hearted. I know you want me to forgive you but I just can't. You did something really horrible. You don't understand how much I want to forgive you but I just cant. If you figured yourself out Draco I could probably love you. To bad there is no hope for you changing."  
  
Suddenly Draco's eyelids fluttered. Hermione gasped. "I hope he didn't here me," she thought to herself.  
  
He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to her. He saw her curly brown hair glimmer with a bit of gold as the sun hit it. He gave her a smile that made her think he knew everything. He slowly sat up and stared deep into her amber eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I'd do anything to make you understand," Draco said pushing a lock of her golden brown hair behind her ear. His hand lingered onto her cheek barely touching her soft skin. He leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back a little but went back in and deepened their kiss. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he felt absorbed in her. She felt like she was about to melt into his arms. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Draco, I can't forgive you this quick, you have to earn it," she said with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I really did mean it when I said I'd do anything," Draco said desolately looking down at his lap. "Did you pick these out for me?" he said after noticing the color of his flannels.  
  
Hermione giggled as the door of the hospital wing opened. Soon Draco was toppled over by his brother and sister screaming his name while Madame Pomfrey was freaking out that they were hurting him. Finally the twins were pulled off and things were relatively calm at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in her room later that day getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Mandy. Dumbledore planned it for all of the people staying at the castle for the holidays so they could go and by their Christmas gifts. Hermione went down to the common room and waited for Mandy to come down. The two prefects walked to the humped witch. When Hermione opened up the secret passage to Hogsmeade Mandy stood in awe and smiled broadly. They eventually got into the streets of Hogsmeade. The two of them walked into numerous stores, including Zonko's for something for Ron and Harry. After their hours of shopping they brought their bags into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They sat in a booth and waited for their waiter to bring them their foamy butterbear. Hermione noticed a hooded figure walk into the restaurant. The figure sat in the booth behind her and began to talk to a plump man with a green hat on.  
  
A slow drawl spoke, "I got him last night, and it's only the beginning,"  
  
She heard the fat man gulp down his drink and chuckle evilly. "What now master?"  
  
"We must wait, we must plan, me must get them all at the same time, good old Hogwarts won't know what hit them,"  
  
Hermione began to get very scared. She whispered to Mandy, "Lets get out of here,"  
  
"What?" Mandy said but Hermione wasn't listening she was concentrating on getting them back to Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Please review, I love reviews! Remember if you want me to send you updates give me your e-mail address in a review.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
DiOsA4u, Marzipan, Iris and Polaris  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Keep reviewing! 


	15. Cinnamon Buns

Disclaimer- I.DON'T.OWN.THE.CHARACTERS!  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to put me over 20,000 words! Yay! Sorry I'm strange.  
  
Recap: Hermione lets out a bit of aggression and Draco hears (whoops :] ) and Hermione hears a strange conversation in Hogsmeade with Mandy.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Hermione and Mandy were running down the second floor corridor.  
  
"Hermione, stop!" Mandy yelled gasping for breath while leaning against the wall.  
  
"Are you trying to get somewhere?" Dumbledore said walking up to the girls with his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Actually, we were trying to find you sir. You see we heard a conversation." but Hermione was cut-off by the headmaster.  
  
"In the three broomsticks. The ministry has been tracking those two since this morning. The hooded one happened to be here last night. We think he sent me there but when I got there they told me I was not sent for. Don't worry about it Miss Granger, it shall all be taken care of," He said smiling at the two and walking away.  
  
Hermione was about to say something but Mandy stopped her. She wanted to get their bags up to their rooms as soon as possible, she felt as if her arms were going to fall of her torso any second.  
  
When Hermione finally placed her bags in her room she took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to her parents. She still needed to get one more present. She folded the parchment and handed it over to Mandy's owl Harold. The gray owl fluttered out of the window and over the icy lake, which was dusted with a faint covering of snow.  
  
Hermione decided to get her Christmas wrapping over with. She pulled the bright multicolored bag from Zonko's up to her and pulled out three boxes. The first box was wooden and painted purple. Written on it in gold lettering were the words "Filibuster Fireworks". Hermione smiled while wrapping it in orange Chudley Cannons wrapping paper thinking about when Fred and George Weasley would set them off in the Gryffindor common. The next box was blue and written on it in white were the words "Leonard's Laughing Lollies". Hermione didn't know exactly what it was but she figured Harry and Ron would enjoy it. The final box was a simple wooden box. Burnt into the top in fancy script were the words "Jumping Jigglies". Hermione didn't know what these were either but she put the three wrapped boxes into another bag. Surprisingly it wasn't heavy.  
  
Next she pulled out a bag from her closet. She pulled out a beautiful mirror. It had an intricate silver pattern around the edge and when you held it in front of you it told you exactly what to wear. She wrapped it up and put a charm on it to protect it from breaking. She put it in the bag with Harry and Ron's gifts hoping that Ginny would like the mirror. She put the bag next to bed and planned on giving it to Harold when he came back.  
  
By the time she finished wrapping the gifts it was eleven thirty and she was exhausted. She put the gifts in a pile in her enormous closet and threw on a big maroon sweatshirt and some black sweat pants. She cuddled under her sheets with Crookshanks purring beside her as she pet her back. She fell asleep quickly but woke up once or twice because of nightmares of the hooded man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco grunted as he woke up. He turned towards the hospital wing door as he stretched his arms to see Hermione walking through it with a tray in her hands. The smell of cinnamon erupted in the air as she approached his bed. She rolled a table next to them and placed the tray on top.  
  
"Well good morning," she said to Draco. "We thought you would never wake up."  
  
"Why, what time is it?" he said drowsily squinting his eyes as the bright sun peered through gargantuan windows of the hospital wing.  
  
"It is a quarter past one,"  
  
"Wow," Draco said combing his hair back with his fingertips. Soon his attention went from his hair over to what was on the tray. The smell of cinnamon came from the two piping hot cinnamon buns and the smell of herbal tea was now comforting him. "Where did you get this stuff?" he said with excitement in his slate eyes.  
  
"Oh, from the kitchens," she said picking up one of the cups of tea. She saw the bewilderment in his eyes. "You don't think Fred and George Weasley forgot to tell us do you?" she said grinning at him. "You can have one," she said. Almost instantly he grabbed the gooey cinnamon bun and plunged it into his mouth. He practically engulfed the sweet bread in a matter of four seconds.  
  
"Where is my mom?" Draco said after swallowing the last bit of his cinnamon bun.  
  
"Charlie and Emma begged her to play with them in the snow. They wanted me to come to but your mother said she wanted me to check if you were still alive up here," she said chuckling a bit at the bit of icing from the cinnamon bun left on is upper lip.  
  
"What?" he said wiping his left cheek. This made Hermione laugh even more.  
  
"What?" he said now frantically wiping both of his cheeks. This made Hermione laugh so hard that she could barely breath and she was about to fall of her seat.  
  
"God Hermione, where is it?" he said wiping his nose. This made Hermione fall of her chair wheezing with laughter. He looked down from his bed at Hermione nearly crying from laughing so hard. She just barely blurted out the words, "It's right here," when she pulled him down to the ground from his tank top onto the floor while trying to wipe it off of him. Now the two of them were laughing uncontrollably on the floor. The two of them finally were able to control themselves enough sit up. Hermione still giggling a little took her hand and wiped the icing off his upper lip. The two of them let out a small chuckle while staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well it seems that you are well enough to leave here," Madame Pomfrey said standing behind them tapping her foot.  
  
Soon Draco and Hermione were leaving the hospital wing laughing as they walked towards the prefect common room. When they walked in Justin and Mandy weren't present. It seemed that the two of them were taking a little "stroll". Draco and Hermione decided to go down to see what Draco's mother, brother and sister were doing. They both headed into their separate rooms and got changed. Draco walked in and began pulling warm clothing out of his dresser. Almost instantly noticed an awkward shimmer of gold on the top of his dresser. The mask Hermione wore on the night of the masquerade was placed next to his own. Its gold sparkles and purple sequins shimmered in the light and the two rhinestones caught glimmers of color. He smiled at the thought of Hermione and her beautiful amber eyes looking deeply into his. Then he began to frown. The thoughts of her began to be painful to him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He had never wanted something so bad and not been able to have it.  
  
He solemnly left his room only to see Hermione standing in their common room. They walked out of the school silently to find his brother and sister building a snowman by the lake. Soon Charlie and Emma noticed his blond hair in the distance and came dashing for him instantly. They hit him with so much power that he fell back into the snow.  
  
"Dwaco, Dwaco, your back! Play wiff us now!" they yelled while jumping around their brother. Soon Draco was dragged towards the snowman, which was being built. Hermione turned around and decided to walk back to the castle. Suddenly she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She turned around to see Draco grinning at her with another one in his hand.  
  
"Don't tell me you aren't going to fight back Granger. That is no fun," he said still grinning at her. She quickly grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. It hit his right arm and instantaneously he started chasing her. Snowballs were flying threw the air and everyone was dodging a new one every second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somehow Hermione was able to hide behind a tree in the midst of all of this and watch Draco, Charlie and Emma chuck snowballs at each other. Draco was smiling in a playful way and the five year olds giggled as snow flew everywhere. Hermione felt that Draco had changed so much. It really bothered her that he couldn't change. Then she remembered his words, "I'd do anything." She wondered if he really meant it. She was brought out of her train of thought by making eye contact with a certain Slytherin and seeing a snowball come charging toward her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened the door to his room and dove onto the four-poster bed. He took of his snowy wet clothes and put on some warm ones. After he got warm he took out a few spell books, some parchment and a bottle of ink and started his holiday homework. He decided to work on his potions, his favorite subject and the easiest for him to get done. They all had to write an essay on the history of memory potions. His thoughts soon lingered on to Hermione, as usual.  
  
"She looked so beautiful out there. Like a snow angel," he thought to himself. Her eyes never left his mind and they always seemed to find their way to his. When ever she looked at him a strange sensation that he never felt before spread throughout his body. All he wanted to do was stare into those amber eyes forever. At this point, he felt as if her eyes were his addiction. All he could hope for was for her eyes to meet his. Suddenly he felt that pain, as if knives were stabbing at his heart, and he frowned again and brought his thoughts back to his potions homework and left the thought of her amber eyes in the back of his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that chapter wasn't too long and kind of pointless but I'm sorry. I will try to make the next chapter longer I promise. I got so many reviews and I am so happy you have no clue!  
  
Thank you guys soooooooooooooo much!  
  
BriteGurlBlue- thanks! I didn't realize you had to change it. (oops) thanks a lot  
  
Cinnamon-eyes- I thought the lyrics sounded a little different than they were in the song. I got the lyrics from a site so I am sorry for the confusion. Thank you for pointing it out.  
  
Also thanks to.  
  
TheLost1, DiOsA4u, Sarah, Ice_Bear and Sky*Angeli  
  
Keep on reviewing! 


	16. Christmas and a Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update so I will try to make this chapter longer than the usual ones and I am planning a few surprises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light reflected off the snow and peeked into Hermione's room thru the crimson curtains. She starched out her arms and yawned. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slowly stood up. She opened her eyes as she yawned again to witness a small pile of gifts at the foot of her four- poster.  
  
She walked over and picked up the first parcel, it was from her parents. They bought her some new quills, ink, a book she asked for and some dental floss. The next was a parcel from Harry and Ron. She ripped open the Chudley Cannons wrapping and found a figurine of a baby polar bear. Right now it was doing little somersaults in the palm of her hand. She put it in the glass container they gave her and placed it on her nightstand. Now she got to her gift from Mrs. Weasley. It was the usual, a gold homemade sweater with a Gryffindor lion on it and some cakes. Next she picked up a bag from Ginny. She reached inside and pulled out a mirror. It looked like a plain mirror but while she was inspecting it, it spoke to her. "Don't tell me you are going to leave this room dressed like a rag-a-muffin," a bossy womanly voice said from the mirror.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get changed," Hermione said laughing a little bit.  
  
"Well I should hope so," the mirror responded with a humph.  
  
Though Hermione thought she was done she still saw a little box left on the floor. She picked it up a bit cautiously and carefully opened it. Inside the box she found the mask Draco wore on the night of the masquerade. There was also a small piece of parchment but all it said was, "I don't want to wear a mask anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room staring at what was in his hands. It was a music box. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind it and he swiftly turned his head around. Hermione was climbing down the stair. When they noticed each other they said in unison, "Why did you get me this?"  
  
"I knew you liked Simple Plan, I don't I just felt like I needed to get you a Christmas present," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I felt I needed to get you a Christmas present too," Draco said shyly looking down at his music box.  
  
Hermione walked over slowly and sat on the couch next to him.  
  
"Draco, we can only be friends, nothing more nothing less. Do you understand this? It could never work," Hermione said sympathetically as she stared at Draco sunken, cold face.  
  
He lifted his head up and looked at her. He looked into her eyes. The eyes he loved, the eyes he dreamt of. "I understand," Draco said with pain in his voice.  
  
Tears came to Hermione's eyes. She touched his hand as she said, "I'm so sorry." She felt his pain go thru his hand but she knew this had to happen. Draco looked down at their hands and turned his head away.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. Suddenly she turned around.  
  
"Draco," she whispered holding back her silent tears, " Happy Christmas." And she walked out of the portrait without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall. The twelve Christmas trees were lining the walls and garlands were everywhere. It smelt of pine and it made Hermione feel warm inside. The tables were relatively empty but she noticed out of the corner of her eye Mandy waving at her to come join her at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione smiled and walked over and sat down. They all chatted but Hermione kept staring at the entrance of the Great Hall feeling uneasy. She finally saw Draco walked in. He had his head bent down with that look of anger on his face. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Soon Pansy Parkinson slithered over and started cuddling up next to him. He didn't cuddle back but he didn't push her away either. Hermione thought for a moment and then realized what happened, he went back to the way he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where have you been Draky?" Pansy said holding onto his arm.  
  
"I was in the hospital," Draco said coolly.  
  
"Oh, Draky are you alright?" Pansy said trying to make herself seem extremely concerned.  
  
"I'm fine now," Draco said trying to shrug her off a bit.  
  
Draco was not extremely happy to be around them but he thought it would be the only way to make himself forget about Hermione. He needed to act like he did when he didn't care about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were in a dark room. Draco was sitting on a chair and tied to it with ropes, which were rubbing against him as he struggled. He heard weeping beside him. He turned his head to see Hermione's bushy, brown hair falling into her weeping face.  
  
"You want to know why you are here Miss. Granger?" a low voice that chilled your bones said from the darkness.  
  
Hermione squeaked between her sobs.  
  
"You both threaten me, you know too much," the voice said menacingly. "But how shall you die. How can I make it like, an accident?" The voice cackled with laughter and seemed to be closing in on them. Quite suddenly a cold, lifeless hand grabbed Draco's neck.  
  
Draco quickly sprang up in his bed, sweating and breathing deeply. He bolted out of his bed and dashed out the door. He ran into the common room and saw Hermione frantically running down from her bedroom.  
  
"Draco," she gasped falling onto him so the both of them fell onto the couch.  
  
"The dream," Draco panted.  
  
Hermione sat up and nodded her head.  
  
"He is coming after us," they said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco ran to Professor Dumbledore's office in their pajamas.  
  
When they reached the stone gargoyle Draco began, "Umm. 'oy he changed it again. do you remember. damnit!"  
  
Out of nowhere the gargoyle sprang to life and Dumbledore came out from behind it.  
  
"I do not approve of prefects cussing, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now what seems to be the problem?"  
  
The three of them walked into his office explaining the dream to the headmaster.  
  
"Well, this is very odd, I must say," Dumbledore said twirling his snowy white beard around his finger. "What I do not understand is what Miss. Granger knows so much about." Dumbledore looked quizzically at Hermione but Draco explained for her.  
  
"I told her about my father," he said and Dumbledore understood immediately.  
  
"Well, it is late I suggest you two go back to sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow," he yawned and then proceeded to show them out the door.  
  
As the two of them walked back to their common room Hermione looked up at Draco. "Draco, do you think he will really come after us?" Hermione said with a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Knowing him, I'd wonder what happened if he didn't," Draco said unwillingly but he knew that was the truth.  
  
The two of them walked silently back to the common room and into their bedrooms, both shaking slightly with fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh. I'm so sorry. I should have made a really long one but I just couldn't. I had to get this done for you guys. Don't worry next time I will update much sooner.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
TriGemini, Sahara, Ice-cube08, Kitty-Kat, Andufeniel, Whale girl, Ashley023, Sweet Sorrow,  
  
Keep reviewing please! 


End file.
